Kezdetek
by Gabryel
Summary: A Hellsing Szervezet új taggal gyarapodik, de vajon hogy állja meg a helyét a sok új kezdet közt?
1. Chapter 1

**Kezdetek**

Gabryel Mantis, nemesisz(kukac)freemail.hu

Készült: 2007/05/29 - 06/20

Copyright: Hellsing, karakterek és helyek mind nem az enyém, aki írta, rajzolta, megvette a jogokat és pénzt kap érte, azé... csupán Alex és a többi eredeti karakter a sajátom, nomeg a hellsinges karakterek sajátságos értelmezése.

* * *

Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem… talán a legelején, így szokás – igaz, a szokásra általában fittyet hányok, de most kivételt teszek.

A nevem? Nem igazán fontos… a legtöbb ismerősöm úgyis csak 'kölyök'-nek hív, ami épp megfelelő… hisz olyan is vagyok, mint egy kölyök a húsz évem ellenére, már ha épp kedvem tartja.

Mindegy, nem is ez a fontos.

Inkább hadd meséljek. Egy kicsit.

oOo

Minden viszonylagos.

Nekik csak egy újabb küldetés volt a sok közül. És nekem? Hát… mondjuk úgy, az a nap, ami derékba törte eddigi életemet, jövőbeli terveimet és reményeimet, felforgatta a békés hétköznapjaim, megfosztott mindenemtől, satöbbi, satöbbi, a szokásos drámai maszlag. Tény viszont, hogy nagy csavar volt egy unalmas élet unalmas napjaiban, s minden megváltoztatott. Pont ahogy a filmekben szokott lenni. Csak ez az én életem volt éppenséggel, és nem egy B kategóriás olcsó film.

Családommal már jó ideje nem mozdultunk ki hazánk határain túlra, így izgalmas kalandokat ígért a rég áhított britanniai utazásunk. Bár ha tudtuk volna, mi lesz a 'nagy kaland' vége, lehet, hogy örökre otthonunkba zárkózunk.

A szokásos 'süttessük magunkat a napon egy szép homokos tengerparton és ne csináljunk semmit' helyett ezegyszer úgy határoztunk, inkább bejárjuk az országot egy bérelt autóval. Visszagondolva lehet, jobb lett volna mégis a hassüttetős terv. De ez is csak azt bizonyítja, hogy a bekövetkezett esemény mennyi apró dolgon múlik, s a múltba tekintve már a kis módosítások is más eredményhez vezethettek volna. No persze, utólag minden előrelátható, nem igaz?

Például ha nem állunk meg annál az elhagyatott falunál, ahova kénytelenek voltunk az est leszálltával mégis bevenni magunkat, vagy nem keresünk a lepukkant motel helyett inkább egy takaros kis kiadó szobát az egyik tipikusan óangolos házban, mennyivel másabb lett volna minden. De nem így történt.

Az éj beálltával úgy határozott családom, hogy ideje megpihenni, így is elég kimerítő egy európai embernek naphosszat arra koncentrálni, hogy a másik oldalon üljön az autóban, ráadásul az út másik oldalán vezessen, és egyáltalán minden létező közlekedési szabályt szimmetrikusan hajtson végre. Így esett, hogy az egyik ismeretlenebb angol faluhoz érve lassan végighajtottunk a csöndes utcán, szállást keresve. Az omladozó motel, bármily csábító is volt olcsó szobáival, nem nyerte meg szüleim tetszését, ennyire még ők sem kalandos természetűek. Helyette inkább egy kiadó szobát kerestek, feltételezve, hogy mindenhol akadnak olyan házak, melyek idegenforgalomra szakosodtak, vagy legalábbis némi plusz bejövetel reményében tartanak fenn vendégszobát a megfáradt utazók számára. És csodák csodájára találtunk is egy ilyen házat. Leparkoltunk előtte, és szüleim bementek, hogy elintézzék a formaságokat, míg testvéreimmel összeszedtük az autóból a szükséges csomagokat.

Emlékeim elég kuszák és halványak az esetről; vannak dolgok, amik összefolytak és örvényt képeznek, míg más pillanatok színtisztán és fájó élességgel égnek szemeim előtt mind a mai napig. Hogy mi is történhetett igazán, inkább mások elmeséléseiből és saját érzésekből raktam össze sokkal később.

Emlékszem, sikoltás hallatszott a házból, majd puffanás és valami eltört. Testvéreim értetlen tekintete találkozott, majd bátyám bátran belépett a házba, míg én és nővérem az autó mellől figyeltük eltűnő alakját és hallgatóztunk. A falu csendes volt, csendes akár egy temető. Majd újabb csattanás hallatszott, és a bátyám ordibált valamit, de szavait nem lehetett kivenni. És ismét csend. Nővérem belémkapaszkodott és megremegett. Majd hirtelen elhatározással elindult a ház felé, húzva engem is magával, de én kitéptem karom az öleléséből és hátrébb léptem, felmérve a házat. Ő nem bánta hátrálásom, és elindult egymaga a házba. Nem tartóztattam… bár tettem volna. Késő bánat.

Percekig álltam az éjszaka csendjében. Enyhe szellő borzolta a hajam, és emlékszem, egyedül éreztem magam. Egyedül egy idegen országban, a semmi közepén, elhagyatva a kivilágítatlan kis faluban, a hatalmas csillagos ég alatt. A házból nem hallatszott semmilyen zaj. Percekig álltam ott, majd lassan megindultam a ház felé, pedig minden ösztönöm azt súgta, jobb, ha eltűnök onnan. De mégse hagyhattam magára a családom. Lehet, hogy rám várnak… persze, biztosan… ezzel még magamat se csapom be, hogy is várnának rám. De a kíváncsiság erőt vett rajtam, s összeszedve minden bátorságomat, lassan beléptem a házba.

Bent sötét volt és furcsa szag. Amolyan tipikus régi ház szag, dohtól terhes lég, és volt még valami más is. Nyers és erős. Kicsit beljebb léptem, s az ajtó hangos csattanással becsukódott mögöttem. Nagyot ugrottam, de aztán megnyugodtam. Egy pillanatig. Mintha csapdában csücsülnék. A sötét még mélyebb lett, csak az a néhány keskeny és alacsony ablak szolgáltatott valami fényt a kinti holdtalan éjszakából. De a szemem lassan kezdett hozzászokni a benti viszonyokhoz. Előrébb léptem és éreztem, valami folyadék cuppan cipőm talpa alatt. Valami kiömlött? Talán kiment a biztosíték, azért van sötét, és valaki véletlenül levert valamit, amiben folyadék volt? Ugyan már… szép dolog, hogy az elme mindig próbál logikus és szofisztikált magyarázatot adni a váratlan helyzetekre, de ez csak öncsalás egy ilyen helyzetben, és az a szomorú tény, hogy én is tudok róla. Néha igazán rossz, ha az ember ismeri a saját taktikáit maga ellen, így még az ártatlan illúzióktól is megfosztja magát. Így én se nagyon hittem ezeknek a kósza ötleteknek. Ez az a helyzet, amikor rossz érzések kaparják az ember gyomrát, és alig bír nyelni az idegességtől.

- Hahó? – szólaltam meg végül, várva, hátha válaszol valaki a sötétből. De semmi. Illetve egy kis mozgás az egyik sarokból… ha ott sarok volt egyáltalán. Voltak a sötétségben világosabb és sötétebb részek, és persze az a fényfoltnak nevezhető világosabb rész, amit az ablakok szolgáltattak. Keresztülfutott a fejemen az a gondolat, hogy hogy a fenébe is kerültem én ebbe a helyzetbe, de aztán elhessegettem a feltörő pánikot. Aztán új gondolatként a menekülés ötlött fel, hogy tűnjek innen minél messzebb, jobb egynémely dolgokról nem tudni. Vagy legalább vegyek magamhoz valami önvédelmi fegyverszerű dolgot, szükség esetére. Vagy akár csak egy lámpát. De nem, nem tettem semmit. Aztán meghallottam. Halk nesz, most nem onnan, ahonnan előbb, hanem egy kicsit messzebbről. De hallottam, és folyamatos volt. Közelebb léptem, ismét egy tócsába, de valami keményebbe is beleütközött a lábam. Ijedve visszahúztam, majd kicsit megböktem a cipőm hegyével.

És akkor valami megmarkolta a bokámat.

Felordítottam, kirúgtam és az ajtóig hátráltam, majd hirtelen mozdulattal felrántottam az ajtót, ami a falnak csapódott és kirohantam.

Kint lihegve megfordultam, és csak akkor vettem észre, hogy valami még mindig markolja a bokámat. Meredt szemekkel lenéztem.

Egy könyékből levágott kar markolászta a bokámat, és amint kirohantam, a háztól a jelenlegi pozíciómig véres csíkot húzott utánam. A másik lábammal elkezdtem idegesen rugdosni, aztán mikor végre elengedte a bokámat, jó erősen elrúgtam, akár egy focilabdát.

- Hogy a rohadt… - szökött ki a szitokáradat a számon, amint kezdtem egy szörnyű zombis filmben érezni magam. Igen, tényleg kezdett az egész valami pocsék horrorhoz hasonlítani, és a tényen semmit sem segített a környezet, a hangulat, meg a markolászó kéz… meg az a tény se, hogy utálom a zombikat.

Mikor ezt meghánytam-vetettem magamban és káromkodtam még egy sort, csakmert jobb dolgom nem volt, ismét hallottam a hangokat a házból.

- Ahhaha, neeeem, dehogy megyek én oda vissza… - ráztam meg a fejem, szememet a mostmár nyitott ajtóra szegezve. Szinte szuggeráltam, hogy jöjjön ki onnan valami, és ahogy ott álltam meredten, lassan jöttek is, szép sorban.

- Fú, ba……! – csóváltam meg a fejem, amint megláttam a kijövő alakokat, és még egy lépést hátrébb léptem. A modern kor gyermekeként horrorfilmeken nőttem fel, és ráadásul olyan áldott kíváncsisággal és felfedezővággyal volta megáldva, hogy amitől más ember általában irtózik, az nekem érdekes, vagy legalábbis 'megtapasztalásra jó'-nak mondható. De más dolog valamit nézni, és más átélni. És mint említettem, utálom a zombikat, ha másért nem, hát mert olyan nehezen lehet elpusztítani őket.

Mert amik kijöttek a házból, azok igenis zombik voltak. Először egy idősebb férfi, kar nélkül – nyilván övé volt az a testrész, amit arrébb rúgtam. Aztán egy őszes asszony… majd a szüleim… de testvéreim nem jöttek. Míg az első kettőtől enyhe undor és utálat jött rám, addig családom tagjait látni ily… méltatlan helyzetben felettébb visszás érzéseket keltett bennem.

Érzések törtek fel belőlem, és sírni szerettem volna, vagy legalább búslakodni kicsit a veszteségen, ám az élet mindig beleköp a levesbe, nem igaz? Azok megindultak felém, úgyhogy a gyászolást későbbre halasztottam, helyette kerestem valamilyen eszközt, amivel védekezhetnék ellenek. Igen, persze, el is menekülhettem volna… na de hova? Kihez? Van értelme a semmi közepén futni a vak világba egy csapat zombival a nyomomban? És még esetleg el is érek valahova, mit érek vele? A zombik, legjobb tudomásom szerint minden lehetséges élőt letámadnak és felemésztenek... megesznek vagy azok is zombik lesznek… ez az egyik legutálatosabb tulajdonságuk. No nem mintha zombi-szakértő lennék, de ennyit azért én is tudok. És mi lehet a testvéreimmel? Hirtelen beugrott a tócsa… hát… nézzük pozitívan: őket már nem kell felnyársalnom.

Ugyanis míg hátráltam szépen lassan a közeledők elől, találtam egy jó kis kaszát az egyik fának támasztva az út mentén. Hagytam eluralkodni magamon a harci kedvet és a bosszúszomjat, és csatakiáltással feléjük rohantam, kaszával a kezemben.

Itt álljunk meg egy pillanatra. Hogy nem vagyok normális?

Megesik… az őrületet és a zsenialitást is csak egy hajszál választja el. S hogy ki mit csinálna ilyen helyzetben, döntse el maga. Én nem fogok megfutamodni és hagyni magam levadászni, vagy hagyni a családom megbosszulatlanul… mégha pont a fent említett családom tagjait is kell… legyőznöm.

Itt volt az a pont, ahonnan nem nagyon emlékeztem már, hogy s mint tettem. Tegyük félre azt a kérdést, hogy egyáltalán hogy jutottam ki élve abból a házból, miért nem támadtak le ott a sötétben… utólag úgy magyarázták nekem, mikor eszembe jutott e kérdés, hogy talán épp ettek, mikor bent voltam… De hogy egymagam hogy kaszaboltam le három felnőttet? Ráadásul három felnőtt ghoult, azaz a vámpírok legalacsonyabb fajtáját. Mert amit én – tévesen – zombinak hittem, valójában vámpír volt, bár nem sok különbséggel. Később megtanultam, milyen fajták vannak, és mit tudnak, de akkor, ott nem tudtam semmit… és annyira nem is számított.

Annyira emlékszem csak, hogy lengettem a kaszát, néha beleakadt valami, majd forró permetként beterített a kiömlő meleg vér és fülemet hörgések és sikolyok elegye töltötte meg. Csak rendületlenül lengettem körbe a kaszát, azok meg próbáltak hozzámférkőzni valahogy. Az egyiknek végül sikerült megsebeznie a vállam. De nem számított, az adrenalin elnyomta a fájdalmat, így sikeresen tovább küzdöttem, és éreztem, kevesebben vannak körülöttem, egyre kevesebben. Jó is volt így, mert kezdtem kifáradni, és lassabban mozogni, több hibát véteni. Már csak ketten voltak, s egy fához szorítottak. Megvetettem a hátamat, és tovább küzdöttem. Az egyik lehajolt, majd gyors mozdulattal karját a hasamba fúrta, behatolva az élő hús közé; míg én a másik ghoul fejét sikeresen eltávolítottam a helyéről egy jól irányzott csapással. Azonban a fájdalom a hasamban szétterjedt az egész testemben, és összegörnyedve elejtettem a kaszát, ami nagy hibának bizonyult. Míg a fa tövénél görnyedve próbáltam felegyenesedni, a talpon maradt ghoul megindult felém, kitátva vérszomjas száját. Elkapta a torkomat és felrántott a földről, hogy belemélyessze hegyes fogait a nyakamba. Szinte éreztem leheletét a bőrömön.

Bamm!

Lövés dördült az éjszaka csöndjében, és a ghoul feje szétrobbant, vérrel terítve be engem és a környező dolgokat. Hogy a ghoul markának szorítása megszűnt a torkomon, köhögve ismét a fa tövéhez zuhantam, és levegő után kapkodtam. Kábán fölnéztem.

Két vörös korong bámult vissza rám a sötétből, majd az is elhalványodott, ahogy tudatom kezdett átsiklani öntudatlanságba a vérveszteségtől.

- Küldetés végrehajtva, túlélők száma… egy. – hallottam nagyon távolról és tompán, majd éreztem, ahogy erős karok körbefonnak és felemelnek. Még egyszer kinyitottam a szemem, de nem láttam tisztán, csak sötét és homályos körvonalakat, vörös és fekete színek elegyét és azt a két rikítóan vérvörös korongot; majd lassan éreztem, ahogy egy láthatatlan erő húzza lefelé a tudatomat, s végül arcom valami puhába fúródott, és mindent újra feketeség borított.

oOo

Nem tudtam, mennyi idő telt el, és valahogy nem is számított igazán. A vaksötét, fénytelen űrben sodródtam, semmiből a semmibe; míg a mély sötét körülölelte testemet, és ruha helyett ruhát formált alakomon. Nem volt múlt és nem volt jövő, és jelen sem… nem volt idő és nem volt pillanat, csak a tátongó űr. Nem volt hang és fény, sem érzelem, sem fájdalom, sem emlékek. Ez volt maga a tökéletes pusztaság, mind kint mind bent, mind testben mind lélekben. Talán ilyen volt a mindenség, mielőtt megjelent benne az anyag.

De - ahogy ébredés előtt - lassan szétszakadozott a sötét leple, s vékony fénycsíkok szabdalták darabokra a pusztaságot… ami előbb nem volt, mind megjelent: tér és idő ismét értelmet kapott, ahogy megjelentek az emberi lét korlátai is. Remények és csalódások, álmok és fájdalmak… főként fájdalmak.

Lassan tudatosodott bennem, hogy puha rétegek közt fekszem, s körülölel a meleg, de ez csak pillanatnyi megelégedéssel töltött el, ahogy ismét érezni kezdtem a gyomromban lüktető fájdalmat, mely elnyomta a jobb vállamban levőt. Ám a fájdalom fáradtsággal párosult hirtelen, s megéreztem azt az erőt, mely visszahúzott a sötétbe, amely – mint ahogy a puha meleg takarók is – körülölelt és hívott vissza magába.

Ahogy ébrenlét és öntudatlanság partján lavírozott megtépázott tudatom, s szemem fáradt voltam kinyitni, hangfoszlányok és érintések mégis elértek hozzám, igaz csak tompán és halványan.

- Csúnya seb… kritikus… egy orvost…

- Jól küzdött… egymaga… a családját…

- Bátor, de így… nem ez a megfelelő hely…

- Méltó rá, hogy… becsület… erény… kötelességtudat…

A hangok halványodni kezdtek, ahogy a fájdalom erősödött. Éreztem, vigyázó kezek óvatosan megemeltek, s az ölelő meleget felváltotta egy hűvös légáramlat… a fájdalom erősödött… egyre jobban lüktetett, s hasamat ismét forróság járta át, majd szorító érzés követte. Majd ismét az ölelő meleg, és a sötétség. Megint sodródás semmiből a semmibe, céltalanul, tovább…

De a kietlen éjben hirtelen megjelent egy vöröslő szempár. Tudtam, tekintete keresztülhatol mindenen; nemcsak rajtam, de a végtelen sötétségen is. Ravasz, ám kíváncsi szempár, vérvörösen izzó e fekete éjben. Firtató pillantása rám irányult, belefurakodott lelkem legrejtettebb zugaiba is, csakhogy egy pillanat múlva ismét eltűnjön s magamra hagyjon megint.

Sodródás semmiből a semmibe, céltalanul, tovább…

Tovább…

oOo

Mikor újra feleszméltem, egy idegen szobában találtam magam, s a függönyök közti résen csíkokban behatoltak a lemenő nap vörös sugarai, rácsos mintát rajzolva a szoba falaira és bútoraira. Hirtelen mozdulattal felültem, de felszisszenve azonnal vissza is hanyatlottam az izzadságtól nedves párnára, mivel a fájdalom ismét belenyilallt hasamba. Kitakartam magam, és észrevettem, hogy a rámadott hosszú póló – vagy hálóing volt? – alatt derekam és vállam körbe van fáslizva.

Óvatosan kikászálódtam az ágyból és felmértem a szobát, majd az ablakhoz indultam. Határozott rántással félrehúztam a két függönyszárnyat. A vörösen izzó napkorong akkor bukott le a látóhatáron levő erdő mögé. Eléggé sivár vidék tárult szemem elé, csupán egy hatalmas füves kert néhány jólformált dús zöld bokorral, egy kerítés, mögötte talán út húzódott, a mögött pedig erdő. A sok zöldből ítélve ez még mindig Anglia volt.

Ez a gondolat hirtelen mindent visszahozott, ami történt, és pillanatnyilag feledésbe merült. Fájó élességgel ötlöttek eszembe a kusza történések, villanásszerű epizódokban tértek vissza. Láthatatlan súlyként húztak le a földre, és én megadtam magam: fejemet két kezem közé szorítva guggoltam a földön és előre hátra ringatóztam, ahogy könnyeim patakokban folytak le arcomon.

Nem tudom, mennyi időt tölthettem el így, ám mikorra lenyugodtam és felszárítottam könnyeim a felsőm ujjával, kint éjszaka volt.

Felálltam és újra körbenéztem a homályos szobán. Egyszerűen, de ízlésesen volt berendezve, akár egy vendégszoba, felszerelve minden szükséges eszközzel és bútorral; úgymint ágy, fotelek asztallal, éjjeli szekrény, és persze képek a falakon. Ám túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy kivegyem, mit ábrázolnak, vagy hogy milyen mintájúak a bútorok. Úgy döntöttem, inkább kiderítem, hol vagyok, hogy kerültem ide, és mi történt. A gyász mellett ezek a kérdések égtek lelkemben és sürgettek, hogy kiderítsem rájuk a válaszokat.

Így az ajtóhoz léptem, és úgy ahogy voltam, egy szál hosszú felsőben, fehérneműben és mezítláb nekiindultam az ismeretlennek.

Az ajtón kilépve egy hosszú, homályos folyosón találtam magam, amit csak néhol világítottak meg a falra szerelt lámpák. Elindultam találomra az egyik irányba, óvatosan lépkedve, nehogy zajt csapjak. A folyosó vége egy nagyobb terembe, vagy inkább csarnokba torkollott, s mint kiderült, az első emeleten lehettem, mert lépcső vezetett le a terem szintjére.

Sehol nem volt egy teremtett lélek sem, így vigyázva megindultam lefelé a lépcsőn, ám hirtelen egy kéz nehezedett a vállamra.

- Wáááh! – kiáltottam fel és megfordultam. Kiáltásom visszhangja kongott a teremben egynéhány terhes másodpercig, majd elhalt. Előttem egy férfi állt. Követett? Nem is hallottam, pedig én semmilyen zajt nem csaptam.

- Elnézést, nem akartam megijeszteni. – mondta bocsánatkérően kimért angolsággal és meghajtotta magát. Hosszú, hátrakötött sötét haját őszes szálak szőtték át, idős kora ellenére ruganyosan egyenesedett fel egy pillanat múlva. – A nevem Walter, a ház főkomornyikja vagyok. – mutatkozott be. A főkomornyik angolul 'butler', ami szerintem sokkal elegánsabb szó erre a foglalkozásra, mint jelentése a saját nyelvemen. Ám mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, folytatta. – Kérem kövessen. – és hátra se nézve megindult visszafelé, azon a folyosón, ahonnan jöttem. Pillanatnyi habozás után utána siettem. Némán róttuk a folyosókat, majd egy emelettel még feljebb mentünk. Itt végül megállt az egyik ajtó előtt, és bekopogott.

- Szabad! – hallatszott bentről egy határozott hang. Walter benyitott és intett, hogy kövessem.

Egy nagy dolgozószobában kötöttünk ki. A falakhoz állított könyvespolcok mellett egyedüli bútorzat egy tetemes íróasztal és a hozzá tartozó székek voltak. A szoba másik oldalán a hatalmas függönyszárnyak széthúzva álltak, nagy ablak mutatott a külvilágra.

Csak egy személy tartózkodott a szobában. Sötét színű zakóban volt, hosszú szökés haja szemébe hullott, eltakarva arcát. Az íróasztalnál ült tornyosuló papírhalmok közt és szivarozott. A füst összesűrűsödött körülötte. Habár messzebb álltam tőle, kaparni kezdte a torkomat és éreztem, hogy a szemem könnyezni kezd, pedig általában jól tűröm a cigaretta füstöt. Mellettem Walter köhintett egyet.

- Sir Integra, kinyithatom az ablakot? – kérdezte a komornyik, mire a másik személy kurtán bólintott, fel sem nézve a papírjaiból. Walter nagy léptekkel az ablakhoz sietett, és teljesen kitárta az ablakot. Éreztem, ahogy az éjszakai hűvös levegő beáramlik a szobába, s némi frissességet hoz a füstös légkörbe.

A másik személy – Sir Integra – végül sóhajtva felegyenesedett, elnyomta szivarját és hátradőlt a székében. Csak ekkor vett észre engem. Ragyogó kék szemei végigmérték egyáltalán nem szalonképes ruházatomat, tetőtől-talpig, majd arcomon állapodtak meg. Ösztönösen kihúztam magam és lesütöttem a szemem, de utána rajtakapva magam, egyenesen a szemébe néztem. Nem akartam megszeppent kislány látszatát kelteni, s én is ugyanúgy végigmértem őt. A férfiruha ellenére, a tartása ellenére ez a személy tagadhatatlanul nő volt, mint megállapítottam kis vizsgálódás után, és leszidtam magam, hogy nem vettem észre azonnal. Biztos a füst miatt. Ahogy egymást vizslattuk, kis habozás után szólni készültem, de megelőzött.

- A nevem Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Üdvözlöm a Hellsing Szervezetnél. – biccentett felém. Hangja kellemes de kimért volt, ahogy viselkedése is.

- Köszönöm. Engem Alexandra Black-nek hívnak. – mutatkoztam be én is, átfordítva a nevemet angolra, s próbálva érthetően beszélni. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy több évi tanulás ellenére is néha nehezen esett magamat más nyelven kifejezni, főként ha ideges voltam. – Ha nem lenne nagy kérés, szeretném megtudni, hogy mi történt és hogyan kerültem ide… és mi történt a… - mondatom félbeszakadt, amint családomra gondoltam. Integra az íróasztal előtt álló székre mutatott, én pedig helyet foglaltam vele szemben.

- Walter, egy kis teát… - szólt oda a komornyiknak Integra, az pedig meghajtva magát elsietett. A zár csukódása után ismét én kerültem Integra figyelmének központjába.

- A Hellsing Anglia egyetlen vámpír-vadász szervezete. Célunk: felkutatni és megsemmisíteni mindenfajta, az országot fenyegető vámpír-tevékenységet. Ami két napja történt önnel, Miss Black, egy vámpír-támadás volt. Sajnálatos módon ön az egyedüli túlélő. – mondta kimért hangon, s a szünetet kihasználva egy újabb szivart gyújtott meg. – Mire csapataink odaértek, egyedül ön maradt tiszta.

- Vagyis csak én nem változtam vámpírrá… - szólaltam meg rekedten, ismét családomra gondolva, ám inkább elhessegetem az emlékeket, csak ismét felkavartak volna. Integra kérdésnek vélve morfondírozásomat, rábólintott. Valahogy meg se fordult a fejembe, hogy talán szórakoznak velem, hogy megkérdőjelezzem a vámpírok létezését… vagy a történtek után bármi másét.

- Ezután a csapat elhozta önt ide. A sebeit szakszerűen elláttuk. A tisztító-csapat pedig összeszedte a holmiját, amit ugyancsak elhoztak. – folytatta. – Minden további dolgot megsemmisítettek és eltűntettek. – átfordítva ez annyit jelenthet, hogy semmi nyomravezető bizonyíték, semmi holttest nem maradt. Sőt még az is lehet – zakatolt az agyam -, hogy a hivatalos dokumentumokat is elintézték, hogy azok, akik vámpírrá változtak, halottá lettek nyilvánítva. Ha van egy ilyen titkos szervezet, amiről még sosem hallottam – pedig elég jártas voltam az angol dolgokban – ki tudja, mennyi befolyásuk lehet.

- A tisztítók azon bosszankodtak, hogy majdnem ugyanannyi dolguk volt, mint mikor én szórakozok a ghoulokkal kicsit. – szólalt meg egy harmadik hang. Azt hittem, csak ketten vagyunk a szobában, de pár pillanat múlva az egyik sötét sarokból kibontakozott egy vöröskabátos, fekete hajú férfi. Vérvörös szemei rámszegeződtek, és felismertem, hogy ő az. Őt láttam, mikor abban az átkozott kisvárosban az utolsó vámpír majdnem megharapott.

Hirtelen mozdulattal felpattantam a székből és védekező állásba álltam, de a férfi nem mozdult, csak felnevetett.

- Alucard, hányszor mondtam már, hogy nem szükséges ijesztgetni a vendégeket. – feddte meg a férfit Integra hátra se nézve. – A bókodat pedig nem hinném, hogy értékelné a hölgy.

- Elnézést, nem állt szándékomban… ijesztgetni. – hajtotta meg magát, majd ismét felnevetett, amint kiejtette az utolsó szót. Még mindig a férfit bámulva lassan visszaereszkedtem a székbe, nyugalmat parancsolva magamra. Ám elég nehéz volt, mert a férfi – Alucard – Integra asztalának sarkára telepedett, csupán egy karnyira tőlem, s vörös szemeivel végig engem méregetett.

- Habár az is igaz, aki harci tapasztalat nélkül három ghoult ilyen ügyesen elintézett, ráadásul a saját vérét, annak nem sok oka lehet az ijedtségre. – jegyezte meg. Ez a bók, mert feltételeztem, ezt is annak szánta, bármilyen groteszk is volt, feldühített. Mégis mi abban az elismerésre méltó, hogy megöltem a saját szüleimet?

_Az, hogy hasonló helyzetben nem sokaknak lenne merszük szembenézni saját vérükkel._

Nem beszélt, de hallottam. Hallottam a szavait, pedig nem mozgott a szája. Akkor a fejemben hallottam? Létezhet ez? Telepata?

- Majdnem… vámpír. – mondta most a vöröskabátos hangosan, és ismét felnevetett. Észrevettem hegyes szemfogait és elállt a lélegzetem és türtőztetni kellett magam, hogy megint felpattanjak, majd kérdőn Integrára néztem, aki mindeddig engem figyelt.

- Bár a Hellsing egy vámpír-vadász szervezet, a szokásos emberi alakulatainkon kívül két teljes értékű vámpír is szolgálatunkban áll. Alucard az egyik. – biccentett a férfi felé Integra.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Miss Black. – hajolt meg ismét, és elkapta a kezem. Kesztyűs kezébe fogta és majdnem megcsókolta a kézfejemet, de hirtelen rántással kihúztam a szorításából. Ez a lovagiasság meglepő, ugyanakkor elismerésre méltó, ám nem éreztem magam úrihölgynek ahhoz, hogy kijárjon nekem. Aztán kis habozás után úgy döntöttem, mégsem leszek udvariatlan. Felülkerekedve minden félelmemen, az új helyzetből adódó megszeppenésen és a történtek miatti zavaron, gonosz vigyorral kinyújtottam felé a bal kezem. Ő az enyémhez hasonló ördögi vigyorral megrázta.

oOo

Mire Walter visszatért a gőzölgő teával, addigra a kezdeti nehézségeken és félreértéseken túljutva, mondhatni, barátságosan beszélgettünk. Többé-kevésbé mindent megértettem, bár kissé nehezebben fejeztem ki magam, de a társalgást ez nem hátráltatta, ha pedig rosszul mondtam egy szót, készségesen kijavítottak.

Míg elvétve a szervezetről tudhattam meg pár dolgot, főként inkább rólam folyt a beszélgetés – bár nincs kétségem, bizonyosan találtak valamilyen adatbázisban szerény személyemről is információkat -, de néha-néha előkerült az a téma, amit legszívesebben elkerültem volna. Vagyis a történtek… és az, hogy mihez kezdek most.

- Nos… az igazat megvallva… fogalmam sincs. – válaszoltam őszintén, mikor nekem szegezték a kérdést.

- Mégiscsak van valami terve… életcél talán? – kérdezte Walter, míg elémrakta a gőzölgő csészét.

- Semmi. – vontam meg a vállamat. – Sosem volt meghatározott életcélom, csak úgy… vagyok.

- Eh, kölyök! – fújt egyet Alucard fejcsóválva.

- És árva. – szólt Integra, figyelemre se méltatva a vámpírt. Bólintottam.

- Se családja, se rokonai. – folytatta tovább, s én ismét bólintottam, míg szánalommal gondoltam magamra, hogy egyes egyedül vagyok a világon, minden rokoni kapcsolat nélkül. Hiába, kis családom volt, még kisebb rokonsággal. Ráadásul semmilyen összetartó erő nem volt a rokoni szálak közt.

- Ebben a helyzetben… úgy gondoltuk… - kezdte Integra, s egy pillanatra összenézett Walterral. – Felajánlunk önnek egy állást itt, a szervezetnél, bentlakással és keresettel.

- Legyek én is vámpír-vadász? – néztem rájuk meglepődve. Ez eddig eszembe se jutott, ami nem meglepő, tekintve, hogy eddig nem is hallottam még ilyenről. Persze, ha eljátszogatok a gondolattal, van benne lehetőség. Másrészről azt hiszem ez a döntés meghatározná egész jövőmet… életemet is talán?

- Valami olyasmi. – mosolyodott el Walter.

- Általában nem alkalmazunk civileket, főleg nem olyanokat, akik harci tapasztalat híján vannak… de ön, ahogy Alucard is mondta – pillantott a férfira Integra. -, megállta a helyét a kivételes helyzetben, amire csak kevesek képesek. A történtek, habár tragikusak, egyben felérnek egy alkalmassági vizsgával, s ön bebizonyította, hogy bátor és talpraesett, ekképpen alkalmas arra, hogy szervezetünk tagja legyen.

- Hm… - próbáltam elképzelni, milyen lenne, de sikertelen volt. Nem volt elég tudásom arról, hogy mit is csinálnak valójában, így nem tudtam semmilyen képzetet ráalapozni. De végül is… mi más választásom lehet még? Ott van a szürke hétköznapi élet, küzdeni a megélhetésért, nap mint nap robot, míg bele nem unsz, megfásulsz, és a végén meghalsz úgy, hogy semmi értelmeset nem hajtottál végre, csak azért lapátoltál, hogy fenntartsd magad, hogy még többet lapátolhass... Szomorúan hangzik, de alapjában véve igenis ez az élet a legtöbbek számára… persze, vannak jó pillanatok is közben, de a rossz mindig maradandóbb a jónál. Ezt akarom én? Vagy itt az új lehetőség, egy olyan ismeretlen tartomány, amiről legtöbben csak álmodhatnak. És ez az út érdekesebbnek hangzik… hm…

- Nem muszáj azonnal dönteni, úgysem gyógyult meg telj…

- Rendben. – vágtam rá hirtelen, magamat is meglepve, s belefojtva a szót Integrába. Alucard elismerő hangot adott, majd felkelve a helyéről, egy bátorító vállveregetés után kilebegett az ajtó melletti falon, közben magában dünnyögve, amiből csak annyit kaptam el, hogy 'micsoda kölyök'.

- Biztosan jól meggondolta? – kérdezte Integra a lehető legkomolyabban.

- Jól? Nem… de ha belegondolok, ez a leglogikusabb lehetőség… per pillanat. Nekem pedig nincs kedvem állandóan várni… - válaszoltam, míg beletúrtam a hajamba, félresöpörve barna tincseimet a szemem elől. És, folytattam gondolatban, mindig is kíváncsi voltam. Túlontúl is.

- Rendben. – mondta most ő, majd Walterhez fordult. – Walter, az egyik vendégszobát át kell alakítani, és a kiképezést is megszervezni… ebben talán a rendőrlány is segíthet majd. Igen, és kell neki egyenruha is, lehetőleg ne olyan, mint Seras Victoriáé, mert Bernadotte kapitány és csapatának figyelme már így is eléggé… lankad az utóbbi időkben. Egyelőre ennyi, a többi kérdést később tárgyaljuk meg.

- Értettem. – hajtotta meg magát a komornyik.

- Miss Black, nyilván fáradt. Pihenje ki magát, holnap majd folytatjuk ezt a beszélgetést. – fordult most hozzám Integra. – Jó éjszakát.

- Jó éjszakát, Sir Integra. – viszonoztam kicsit meghajtva magam, majd kisétáltam az ajtón, amit Walter tartott nekem.

Végigsétálva az immár ismerős folyosón, furcsa, jóleső érzés kezdett átjárni. Megelégedettség, talán? Nem boldogság, mert a két napja történtek beárnyékolták minden boldog gondolatomat, mindig ott lappangva, hogy felszínre törjenek a legváratlanabb pillanatokban. Inkább megelégedettség… a hovatartozással járó megelégedettség. Hogy én is kellek valahova… valamiért.

oOo

Hát így történt, hogy a Hellsing Szervezet tagja lettem. Némi papírmunkával e tény hivatalosan is rendezve lett, valamint Sir Integra elintézte az egyéb, az országban maradásra és miegymásra vonatkozó hivatali dolgokat is, amiért nem győztem neki hálásnak lenni.

Testi sebeim pár napon belül meggyógyultak, Walter szakszerű gondoskodásának köszönhetően. A lélek sebei is kezdtek szép lassan beforrni, ahogy új életem csodái és felismerései elhomályosították az eddigi szürke hétköznapok emlékét.

És természetesen a mesém is tovább folytatódik…


	2. Chapter 2

Már lábadozásom alatt elkezdtem a kiképzésemet, igaz, egyelőre szigorúan elméleti alapon, mivel még nem voltam olyan állapotban, hogy sokáig talpon legyek. Így a Hellsing könyvtárából Walter és Sir Integra közös megegyezés alapján kiválogatták azokat az írásokat, amik alapszinten áttekintést adtak a vámpírokról.

- Dracula? – néztem kérdőn Walterre, amint behozott egy újabb könyvtornyot a szobámba, s megakadt a szemem a legfelsőn. – Van benne egyáltalán valami hiteles dolog a vámpírokról? Azt hittem, csak fikció…

- Hogy hiteles e? De még mennyire! – mondta, és a halom tetejéről lekapva az említett könyvet, a kezembe nyomta. – Sőt, jobban belegondolva ezzel kellene kezdenie. Általában az új alakulatainknak is ezt ajánljuk, mint alapvető kézikönyvet.

- Hát… talán van benne valami… - forgattam a kezemben a könyvet. A régi, olcsó papírkötésű példányomhoz képest ez igényes bőrkötés volt, valószínűleg nagyon régi kiadás.

- Ha más összefüggést nem is talál most a könyv és a szervezet között… talán a Van Helsing név segíthet… - jegyezte meg Walter, mire elkerekedett a szemem.

- Tehát Van Helsing és a Hellsing közt… van… - elállt a szavam. Erre nem is gondoltam, pedig kézenfekvő… egy L híján.

- Van. Több is, mint hinné. – mosolyodott el Walter, majd kisétált, én pedig újult érdeklődéssel kezdtem neki a könyvnek.

oOo

Egy könyv híján átrágtam magam a kiutalt olvasmányokon, mikor halk koppanásra lettem figyelmes az ajtón.

- Szabad. – szóltam ki, és feljebb ültem az ágyban. Lassan már egyre többet sétáltam, de a hasam még fájt kicsit, ezért még mindig csak elméleti kiképzést kaptam. De visszagondolva, nem is volt ez olyan nagy baj, mert a gyakorlati kiképzés úgy kifárasztott nap mint nap, hogy bizonyosan nem lett volna erőm annyi könyvet átolvasni.

- Um… hello! – nyitott be bizonytalanul egy lány, akit eddig még nem láttam. Körülbelül korombeli lehetett, szőkés hajához jól ment a sárga egyenruha, habár a szoknyát kissé túl rövidnek találtam. Egyéb különlegesség, amit bizonyosan mindenki megbámult rajta, aki valaha is látta, a szokatlanul nagy mellei voltak. Ezért is próbáltam inkább nem bámulni, biztos idegesíthette a dolog. – Walter küldött az egyenruhával. – folytatta beljebb lépve.

Amint félénken végigmért, észrevettem, hogy vörös a szeme. Akkor ő lehet a másik vámpír, aki a Hellsinget szolgálja!

- Köszönöm, tegye csak le oda. – mutattam az egyik székre, és közben furának éreztem, hogy önözöm, mikor egykorú lehet velem… habár ha vámpír, akkor a kinézet mit sem számít. És az is igaz, hogy az angol nyelvben annyira nincs is önözés… inkább csak az én fejemben volt, ahogy elképzeltem a saját nyelvemen a mondatokat.

- Rendben. – pakolt le, majd kicsit közelebb lépett az ágyamhoz. – A nevem Seras Victoria. Örvendek. – mutatkozott be illedelmesen, majd kicsit habozva, hogy jól teszi e, kinyújtotta a kezét. Én azonnal belecsaptam és megráztam.

- Részemről a megtiszteltetés. – feleltem én is illedelmesen. – Alexandra Black, de te hívhatsz Alexnek… már ha nem gond, hogy tegezlek. – amit ugyancsak nem mondhattam igazán angolosan, de megértette.

- Cseppet sem. – mosolygott kedvesem, majd kifelé indult, de az ajtóból még visszanézett. – Ha szükséged van valamire, nyugodtan szólj. – mondta, majd bezárta az ajtót.

Nos, a másik vámpírhoz mérve a lány viselkedése inkább volt emberi, mint egy vámpíré. Hát, végül is karaktere válogatja, intéztem el egy vállrándítással, és kikászálódtam az ágyból, hogy megnézzem az új egyenruhámat. Beugrott, amit Sir Integra mondott, hogy nehogy olyat készítsenek nekem is, mint Seras Victoriáé. Hát, látva a testhezsimuló, miniszoknyás sárga egyenruháját, én is reméltem, hogy nem olyat kapok.

Szerencsére félelmem alaptalannak bizonyult… inkább egy szokásos katonai egyenruha készletet kaptam, sötétzöldes-szürkés-barnás, vagyis meghatározhatatlan katonai színben pár nadrágot, szürke atlétaszerű felsőket, normális pólókat, pár hosszú ujjút is, egy menő kabátot ismét a meghatározhatatlan színből, és két pár fekete bakancsot. Ahogy elnéztem, minden időjárási viszonyhoz volt egy ruha. Nem is rossz, sőt, kifejezettem az ízlésem szerint való felszerelés… egy pillanatra elképzeltem magam Seras ruhájában, majd megrázkódva elhessegettem a gondolatot.

Helyette inkább felpróbáltam a saját ruhámat, hogy megnézzem, mégis hogy áll. Ahogy illik, felvettem az atlétát, rá a pólót, rá kabátot, nadrág, fűzős bakancs. A cipőkötésből felegyenesedve végigmértem magam a beépített szekrény tükrében.

Egész jól festettem, akárcsak egy fiatal katona, egy újonc valamelyik alakulatnál. Pózoltam egy párat a tükör előtt, majd felnevetve abbahagytam. Pár pillanatra összevillant a tekintetem a tükörképem barna szemével. El kellett ismernem, hogy ez az új külső épp kedvemre való volt, és még jól is állt. Ugyanis az új ruhától eltekintve, előző nap megkértem Waltert, hogy a vállig érő hajamat vágja le teljesen rövidre, lehetőleg fiúsra, hogy ne lógjak ki a többi katona közül. A vámpírok megengedhették maguknak ezt a luxust, én nem. És meg kellett hagyni, Walter igazán jó munkát végzett. A tükörképemet szemlélve, ha nem ismertem volna magamat, nekem is kétségeim támadtak volna afelől, hogy fiú vagyok e vagy lány. Bár a hangom és az alacsony testalkatom még így is elég árulkodó volt, de hát ezeken nem tudok változtatni.

oOo

Felépülésem örömére Sir Integra kikérdezett az olvasmányaimból. Nem győztem csodálkozni azon, hogy mennyire gyereknek éreztem magam mellette… pedig csak három évvel volt idősebb nálam, mint kiderült.

Persze az érzést főként a kikérdezés indikálta… habár a kérdések és a témák csöppet sem voltak tanterem szagúak. Sőt, ez a megtiszteltetés - hogy számon kérik a megszerzett tudást - csak nekem járt ki, mint utóbb megtudtam; mivel az alakulatok csak felszínes képzést kaptak, úgymint melyik fajta vámpírt hogy lehet a leghatásosabban elpusztítani vagy hogyan ne váljanak ők is vámpírrá. De az ő tudásuk már nem tért ki például a történelemre, mítoszokra, a vámpírokkal foglalkozó szakirodalomra és fikciókra, vagy esetleg földrajzi tudásra a vámpírok elterjedését tekintve. Velük ellentétben én mindezt elsajátítottam, és még többet is. Ugyanis míg olvasgattam, Alucard néha meglátogatott – pontosabban ha úgy tartotta kedve, belebegett valamelyik irányból -, és ha épp olyan hangulatban volt, szívesen tartott előadást nekem a vámpírokról, vagy válaszolt azokra a kérdéseimre, amik olvasás közben megfogalmazódtak.

Befejezve az elméleti oktatást, eljött az ideje a gyakorlati kiképzésnek. Ám a dolog kicsit nehézkesen indult…

- Hiába tanítjuk meg a fegyverek kezelésére, ha nincs meg az ereje a használatukhoz. – jegyezte meg Alucard, mikor Sir Integra közölte velem, hogy a mai naptól fogva elkezdhetem a pisztolyok és puskák használatának elsajátítását.

- Mire gondolsz? – fordult hozzá Integra, mire a vámpír arcán széles vigyor jelent meg.

oOo

- Ezt még… megbánod… vámpír… - lihegtem, amint próbáltam egyszerre levegőt venni és fenyegetéseket szórni Alucard irányában, amint a Hellsing területét jelző kerítés mellett futottam. Ez volt az új egyenruhám felavatása is… legalábbis az ujjatlan felsőé, mert alulra edzőcipőt és sortot vettem fel.

- Ugyan, már csak 10 kör van hátra! – legyintett a vámpír a ház árnyékából.

- És ettől tényleg erősebb lesz? – kérdezte kételkedve Seras, amint egy újabb kört kezdtem.

- Annyira nem… de az állóképessége és a teherbírása jobb lesz. – vonta meg a vállát a vörös kabátos vámpír, majd elvigyorodott. – Az ereje majd a fekvőtámaszoktól és a felülésektől fog megnőni. – szólt hangosabban, hogy én is halljam.

- Mi??? – ordítottam fel, és véletlenül megbotlottam az egyik kiálló gyökérben, majd arccal előre beleestem az egyik pocsolyába.

- Sajnálatos módon… kezd hasonlítani rád, rendőrlány… - csóválta meg a fejét Alucard, majd átlebegett a falon, be a házba.

- Ez mit jelent, mester? – nézett utána Seras értetlenül, míg én szitkozódva feltápászkodtam a pocsolyából és elkezdtem törölgetni az arcomat.

Sir Integra arcán egy halvány mosoly suhant át, amint az udvarra néző ablaktól ellépett, és visszatért a papírmunkához.

oOo

Egy hét intenzív edzés után már tényleg kezdett alábbhagyni az izomlázam. Sőt, még a lépcsőt is sikeresen megmásztam úgy, hogy csak minden harmadik foknál szisszentem fel a valamelyik testrészembe belenyilalló fájdalomtól. Egyszóval kezdtem hozzászokni az új tréninghez, így a kiképzésem újabb fordulópontot vett.

- …és most kezdheti. – fejezte be a mondókáját Walter, miután félórás előadást tartott az alapvető fegyverhasználatról, és közben be is mutatta a szétszerelést, összerakást és kibiztosítást, majd felszólított, hogy ismételjem meg. Nem is ment rosszul… elsőre.

- Egész ügyes… egyetlen hibát leszámítva. – nézegette az összerakott fegyvert a férfi, huncut mosollyal.

- Igen?

- A cső fordítva van… - nyomta a kezembe a pisztolyt, én pedig elvörösödve gyorsan szétszedtem és megfordítottam. – De a legjobbakkal is megesik néha…

oOo

Ahogy lassanként, de biztosan a különféle harcászati fegyverek használatát is elsajátítottam a tréning mellett – habár épp a kard és tőr voltak kedvenceim, ódivatúságuk és hátrányuk ellenére – beosztottak az egyik egységbe gyakorlatra, hogy hozzászokjak a csapatmunkához.

Első szereplésem a Wild Geese előtt (lefordítva talán a 'vadludak' kifejezés a megfelelő) igencsak emlékezetes volt… inkább nekik, mint nekem. Az egész zsoldos csapat engem mustrált, ahogy ott álltam előttük teljes harci díszemben, felavatva az egyenruhám, s pisztollyal felszerelkezve. Eléggé feszült voltam, sose szerettem, ha bámulnak meg méregetnek, főleg nem egy rakás faragatlan tuskó.

- Uraim, Miss Black mostantól önökkel fog együtt gyakorlatozni. Próbáljanak meg civilizáltan viselkedni. – közölte a csapattal Walter, majd bátorító vállveregetés kíséretében visszasétált a házba, otthagyva engem és Serast a többi férfival. Persze egyből kitört a káosz.

- Ejnye, hová süllyedtünk… egy vámpír még csak rendben is volna a soraink közt… persze Seras adottságaival… - szólalt meg erős akcentussal egy félszemű, kalapos, vörös, fonott hajú férfi, és rákacsintott Serasra (vagy inkább Seras melleire), aki csak a szemét forgatta. – De hogy most egy kislányt is beosztanak hozzánk… mi lesz legközelebb? – nevetett fel, és a csapat többi tagja is vele nevetett.

- Ez biztos csak egy vicc…

- Ez lány lenne? Úgy néz ki, mint egy fiú…

- Talán transzvesztita…

- Nem ez az a csaj, aki ott szokott futkározni a kerítés mellett? – kérdezte valaki.

- De, most hogy mondod, nekem is feltűnt valamelyik nap. Csak most több ruha van rajta, pedig azért megnézném… – válaszolta egy másik.

- Áh, gyerek ez még, nincs rajta semmi néznivaló… a vámpírcsajt stíröld inkább, ha már valakin legeltetni akarod a szemed.

- Te, pár hete, mintha ezt hoztuk volna magunkkal arról a bevetésről…

- Gondolod? És akkor mit keres még mindig itt?

- Ez nem kezdődik túl jól… - súgta Seras aggódva. – Elég rosszindulatúak a nőkkel szemben… Velem is ezt csinálták, mikor először megláttak.

- És mit tettél? – kérdeztem, míg a férfiak még mindig nevettek, és próbálták kitalálni, hogy ki vagy mi lesz a legközelebbi tag; a távolabb állók pedig rosszmájúan nyilatkoztak rólam, és persze voltak olyan rendesek, hogy ezt elég hangosan is tegyék, hátha süket vagyok.

- Hát… Bernadotte kapitányt – mutatott a vöröshajúra a vámpír. – egy ujjal a falhoz csaptam.

- Hú… - néztem nagy szemekkel rá. – Erre képtelen vagyok… és itt nincs fal.

- Találj ki valamit, vagy folyton szekálni fognak… - ajánlotta Seras.

- Hát jó… - néztem körül, hogy mégis mit csinálhatnék. Valami olyat kell tennem, ami kiváltja az elismerésüket, vagy valami hasonlót. Hirtelen megláttam a csapat mögött egy céltáblát. Még jó, hogy a Walterrel való lőgyakorlatok alatt kiderült, hogy remekül célzok… már ha épp nem remeg a kezem, ezért ki kell támasztanom.

- Na akkor kislány… mi a… - szólalt meg megint Bernadotte, de félbehagyta a mondandóját, amint meglátta a felé irányított pisztolyt.

Bamm!

- Áhh! Hogy azt a szépséges… - folyt a szitokáradat a kapitányból, amint ráeszmélt, hogy nem ő volt a célpont, de a golyó csak tizenöt centire suhant el a fejétől. – Mi a fene volt ez? Megőrültél???

- Őrült? Dehogy… - mosolyogtam gonoszan, és elraktam a fegyvert. – Csupán a célbalövést gyakoroltam. – fejemmel a ledöbbent csoport háta mögé bólintottam. – Tartanom kell a formám.

- Ez nem normális…

- Majdnem lelőtte Pipet! – hallatszott a sorok közül.

- Öcsém, ez hihetetlen! – kiáltott fel valaki hátulról. – Eltalálta a táblát, ráadásul a közepén!

- Ne már!

- Hadd nézzem csak… - mindannyian a tábla köré sereglettek. Seras rámmosolygott, amint mi is közelebb mentünk. Innen már mi is láthattuk, hogy tényleg eltaláltam a célpontot… a közepétől pár milliméterre.

- Hát… ez azért nem semmi… - vakarta meg a tarkóját a kalapja alatt Bernadotte is.

- Főleg nem olyantól, aki még csak most tanulta meg használni a pisztolyt… - bólogatott egy másik férfi is, és általánosan is ez volt a vélemény a csapat tagjai közt.

- Ráadásul ő volt az, aki múltkor elintézett három ghoult egy kaszával… - jegyezte meg valaki, és a többiek elismerően helyeseltek, immáron dicsérve bátorságom és egyéb vélt vagy ismert harci tulajdonságom.

- Na emberek, ki is a kislány? – emeltem magasba a fejem büszkén és dacosan, és kihívón néztem végig rajtuk.

- Nos kölyök… - fordult végül felém a kapitány. – Elnézésedet kérjük a kezdeti zavarért. A Wild Geese üdvözöl. – mondta, és kinyújtotta a kezét, amit én egyből elfogadtam. A többi férfi is beleegyezően bólogatott. Úgy tűnt, kiálltam a próbát.

- És hogy bebizonyítsd, mennyire vagy legény a gáton, ezt a jeles pillanatot ma este megünnepeljük! – folytatta még, mire a többiek ujjongásban törtek ki.

- Ez az ünneplés… mégis mit akarna konkrétan takarni? – kérdeztem kicsit bizonytalanul Serastól, de ő csak megvonta a vállát.

- Nem tudom… engem még sose hívtak sehova… úgy látszik, te jobban kivívtad az elismerésüket. – felelte, mire én vontam meg a vállamat.

oOo

- Hova is megyünk pontosan? – kérdeztem a kapitány mellett ülve a kocsiban. Gyakorlatozás után, kihasználva a szabad estéjüket, mindenki felpattant az egyik szállító járműre, és a városba indultak, cipelve engem is magukkal. Felmerült bennem, hogy nekem esetleg nincs kimenőm, de a kapitány azzal nyugtatott, hogy majd ő elviszi a balhét, ha valami gond lenne belőle.

- Van egy nagyon hangulatos kis kocsma az egyik eldugottabb utcában, ahol már törzsvendégeknek számítunk. – magyarázta Bernadotte. – Remek hely az ünneplésre. – vágott hátba úgy, hogy majdnem lefejeltem a velem szembeülő térdét. A jármű hirtelen megállt, s a többiek elkezdtek kifelé kászálódni. A kapitány letolt a kocsiról, majd még mindig a hátamon tartva a kezét, bekísért a kocsmába. Ahogy egyre lejjebb csúszott a keze a hátamon, bennem egyre feljebb ment a pumpa, szinte láttam magam, ahogy kezdenek az idegek kipattogni a homlokomon. Mikor már a jó ízlés határát súrolta, elléptem tőle, és hűvösen végigmértem.

- Kapitány, habár pisztoly jelenleg nincs nálam, biztosíthatom, hogy a tőrrel is nagyon jól bánok… - mértem végig fenyegetően.

- Haha, többet nem fordul elő… Ígérem. – tartotta maga elé a kezét védekezőn, míg páran visszafordultak a szóváltást hallva.

- Ajánlom is… - bólintottam rá, aztán elvigyorodtam. – Vagy még véletlenül elmesélem Serasnak… - sejtettem, hogy nagyon kedveli a vámpírlányt.

- Jajj, csak azt ne! – ijedt meg, a többiek pedig elkezdtek nevetni.

- Pip, hagyd a kölyköt, vagy tényleg pár ujjal kevesebbel fogsz hazamenni. – ajánlotta neki az egyik férfi, a kapitány pedig nevetve bólintott.

- Oh, Bernadotte kapitány, hát megint itt vannak! De jó önöket újra látni! – jelent meg egy szőke, göndör hajú nő, és franciás akcentussal kísérgette beljebb a csapat tagjait. – Jöjjenek, jöjjenek! A szokásosat?

- Nem Sandrine, most ünneplünk, úgyhogy először is egy kört mindenkinek valami finom rövidből. – szólt Bernadotte, és hogy megmutassa az 'ünnepeltet', átkarolt és magához szorított, mintha a fia lennék, egyszem büszkesége. A gondolatra elvigyorodtam, olyan groteszk volt.

- Szavamra, már ilyen fiatalon is katonának állnak… és milyen helyes fiúcska. – mért végig a hölgy, és elkezdte kitölteni a poharakat. Megjegyzésére a többiek felnevettek és huncutul összenéztek. A hölgy két tálcát egyensúlyozva végül lerakta az asztal közepére az italokat, és mindenki elvett egyet.

- Emelem poharam… fiatal barátunkra… legyen sikeres a jövőben! – szólt a kapitány.

- Éljen! – bólogattak a többiek, és mindenki mindenkivel koccintott, beleértve a felszolgáló hölgyet is. Utána különféle italokat rendeltek, s a hangulat kezdett oldottabb lenni. Sandrine bekapcsolta a sarokba eldugott zenegépet, s az így is hangzavaros hely egy újabb zajjal gazdagodott. Közben a cigaretták és a kártyapaklik is előkerültek, és az asztalok beszélgetéssel és kártyázással mulatták az időt.

- Kölyök, nem szállsz be? – kérdezték az egyik asztaltól, mikor meglátták, hogy nézem őket.

- Hát… az igazat megvallva csak römizni tudok… pókerezni nem. – feleltem itallal a kezemben.

- Semmi gond, akkor römizünk! – mondták az asztalszomszédok, én pedig rábólintottam, és odahúztam egy széket.

- De tényleg, mondd csak, hogy kötöttél ki itt? – kérdezte a velem szemben ülő, míg a jobbján levő lepakolta a kártyáit.

- Sir Integra felajánlotta, hogy csatlakozhatok. – mondtam kurtán, és húztam egy lapot.

- Akkor bizonyosan valamilyen különleges képességed van, mert nem ajánlanak fel egy helyet minden jöttmentnek. – erre csak a vállamat vontam meg, majd leraktam egy kártyát.

- Phil, te vak vagy, vagy nem voltál ott, mikor eltalálta a táblát? – pirított rá a tőle jobbra ülő.

- Igaz-igaz… - bólogatott most Phil is. – Mégis, ilyen fiatalon…

- Seras is csak 19 éves… - jegyezte meg a baloldalán ülő.

- De vámpír… - morogta Phil, de a többiek egyből lepisszegték. – Bocs, tudom…

- He? – néztem körül értetlenül.

- Jah, hát az van, hogy nyíltan nem beszélhetünk a szervezetről… Sandrine is azt hiszi, hogy egyszerű katonák vagyunk. – súgta a balomon ülő közelebb hajolva.

- Ah, értem… logikus. – helyeseltem, és megint húztam egy lapot, majd lepakoltam és befejeztem a játékot, mivel leraktam minden lapom. – Kimentem.

- Ügyes! – jegyezte meg a Phil jobbján ülő. – A nyertesé a pohár. – tolta elém a színtelen itallal töltött kis poharat. Elvettem, és beleszagoltam.

- Ne finnyáskodj, fenékig! – nógatott a balomon ülő.

- No jó… - vontam meg a vállam, és egy nyelésre lehajtottam. Vodka volt, és eléggé marni kezdte a szám.

- Kérsz mellé esetleg valamit… - kérdezte Phil balján ülő.

- Nem, tudod, szeretem, ha lassan szétmaródik a szám… - mondtam, és a saját italomat is felhajtottam, annak legalább gyümölcs íze volt.

- Aki úgy harcol és így iszik, ahogy te, abból remek katona lesz, kölyök! – veregetett hátba a jobb oldalamon ülő. Ennyi pohár után kezdtem érezni, hogy álmos leszek, és kóválygott kicsit a fejem, de így tűrhetőbbé is vált a tömény füstszag meg a zaj. A kártyázásban viszont ez az állapot sem akadályozott, a lapokig még elláttam… hirtelen aztán az ölemben találtam Sandrinet. Egyszerűen csak lehuppant, de feltételeztem, hogy nem véletlenül; még nem volt szék formám. Meglepődve felnéztem rá.

- Ej, ne nézz így rám! – kacagott. Csodálkozva észleltem, hogy még a tömény füstszagon át is érzem a parfümje illatát. – Csak játssz tovább, szurkolni jöttem! – közölte, és végignézte a lapjaimat. Vállat vonva engedelmeskedtem, és húzni készültem, bár kicsit nehéz volt úgy mozogni, hogy az ölemben ült, így ő húzott nekem. A következő körben pedig a tanácsát követve megint kimentem, ismét elsőként, így újfent én kaptam a jutalom poharat. Az igazat megvallva tudtam, hogy ez a pohár már komolyan meg fog ártani, de… nem mintha gyenge akaratom lenne, bár egyfelől unszoltak, másfelől ez volt a játékszabály… harmadrészről pedig bizonyítani akartam nekik, hogy én is vagyok annyira 'férfi', mint ők. Ha most elkezdek visszakozni, akkor csak elrontom mindazt, amit eddig felépítettem. Homályosan felötlött bennem, hogy ha esetleg kiütöm magam, mit csinálnának velem, kire számíthatok és kire nem, de aztán azzal nyugtattam magam, ha bármit tennének velem, utóbb úgyis megbosszulom… és feltételeztem, hogy ők is tudják, legalábbis sejtik a kapitányhoz intézett fenyegetésem után. Úgyhogy nyugodt szívvel ezt a poharat is ledöntöttem, és Sandrinetól kaptam utána narancslevet kísérőnek.

- Ez igen! Ez jutalmat érdemel! – mondta nevetve, és kivette a kezemből a poharat, majd hirtelen mozdulattal szembefordult velem, és megcsókolt.

Az agyam homályosan felfogta a dolgot, de nem igen tudtam mit kezdeni a helyzettel, úgyhogy jobb híján elpirultam, míg Sandrine parfüme körüllengett, s aranyszín fürtjei is arcomat cirógatták. A gondolataim zakatoltak, de semmilyen értelmes dolgot nem produkáltak. Én voltam maga a megtestesült kábulat. Mintha a víz alatt lettem volna, úgy hallottam a teremben a füttyöket, nevetést meg tapsot – gondolom a csapat adott hangot a tetszésének, no meg titkon azon röhöghettek, hogy Sandrine fiúnak nézett.

Sandrine végül elengedett, én pedig döbbentem néztem rá. Az arcomat meglátva ismét felnevetett.

- Jajj, olyan aranyos vagy! – szólalt meg, és megölelt, mintha egy nagy plüssjáték lennék. – Kis ártatlan! – simogatta meg a fejemet.

- Haha, Sandrine… azért ne rontsd meg a kölyköt, még szükségünk lesz rá holnap! – jegyezte meg Phil.

- Oh, pedig igazán elfogadnám… - mondta a nő, és elkezdett előre-hátra ringatni. Ha nem lettem volna illuminált állapotban, már rég hangot adtam volna felháborodásomnak, de így, épkézláb gondolatok nélkül csak hagytam magam sodródni a dolgokkal. Aztán ahogy ott voltam az ölelésében, meleg karjai körém fonódva, kábító parfümillat és füstszag elegye lengett körül, ismét éreztem azt a húzó érzést. Egyre nehezebb lett a fejem, s bár próbáltam ellenállni a jóleső húzásnak, végül legyőzött, s én szépen elaludtam.

oOo

Ahogy az ismert sötétség vett körül, éreztem, hogy mozgok, fel-le, ütemes tempóban. Lassan kinyitottam a szememet, és próbáltam a homályban értelmet lelni.

- Oh, fent van? – nézett le rám Walter, s én rájöttem, hogy az ölében tart, ahogy visz felfelé a lépcsőn a házban.

- Un… - nyögtem kiszáradt torokkal. Próbáltam a saját lábamra állni, ő pedig készségesen lerakott a földre. Elindultam arrafelé, amerre a szobámat véltem, de a fejem kóválygott, és a lábam az első lépés után megbicsaklott. Szerencsére Walter még időben elkapott, és ismét ölbe vett.

- Jobb lesz, ha mégiscsak én viszem. – mondta szenvtelenül, és ismét éreztem azt az ütemes ringatózást. Fáradtan lehajtottam a fejemet a mellkasára, és el is aludhattam pár pillanatra, mert mikor újra kinyitottam, a saját ágyamban találtam magam, amint Walter épp betakargatott. Furcsa volt, hogy egy vadidegen – jó, nem ismeretlen, de azért mégsem közeli hozzátartozó vagy ilyesmi – betakargat, mintha gyerek lennék. Furcsa, de mégis jóleső érzés.

- Kö… szönöm… - szólaltam meg nagy nehezen, amint menni készült. Ő megtorpant az ajtóban, majd elmosolyodva válaszolt.

- Ugyan, semmiség. Pihenje ki magát… most megyek, Sir Integrát is ágyba kell parancsolnom. – azzal becsukta az ajtót, én pedig mosolyogva visszaaludtam.

oOo

A másnapi teljesítményemen igencsak meglátszott a fejfájásom, még ha másnaposság ellen Walter volt olyan kedves, és reggelire pirítóst és teát szolgált föl nekem némi fejfájás csillapítóval megspékelve, ráadásul egyenesen a szobámba, hogy ne kelljen lebotorkálnom a konyhába. A célpontokat rendre elvétettem, vagy csak a szélüket találtam el. Ez azért erős visszafejlődést mutatott a korábbi teljesítményemhez képest.

- Inkább fejezzük be mára… - mondtam, és fáradtan leraktam a fegyvert.

- Pedig ez egy kitűnő alkalom arra, hogy felmérje, milyen a teljesítménye a nem ideális helyzetekben, mint például ez. – jegyezte meg Walter, és igazat kellett adnom neki. – Például ha most bevetésre kellene mennie… mit csinálna?

- Nem ittam volna tegnap annyit. – morogtam, és masszírozni kezdtem a homlokom. Reméltem, nem akar leszidni érte. Igazán rendes volt tőle, hogy gondoskodott rólam, nagyon jól esett, meg minden, de nem szerettem volna, ha letol és kioktat, annak ellenére, hogy minden joga megvolt rá. Hisz végül is én a szervezet alkalmazásában álltam, és ha kicsinálom magam, az már nemcsak rám tartozik, de az ő problémájuk is lesz egy komoly helyzetben, mikor mindenkire szükség lenne. Ezt még csak most kezdtem megérteni, mivel eddig ha bármi bajom volt, főként magamra tartozott… meg a családomra esetleg.

- Azt most hagyjuk. Ami megtörtént, megtörtént, és nem is ez a lényeg jelen pillanatban. – mondta tárgyilagosan, és hálás voltam az elmaradt leszidásért. Talán elnézte nekem, mint fiatalos kicsapongást… végül is ő is volt ifjú egyszer. Helyette a kezembe nyomott egy másik pisztolyt. – Inkább azt kell megtanulnia, hogy ilyen helyzetekben, ahol az egészsége, vagy az érzelmei akadályozzák a feladat elvégzésében, hogyan próbáljon helytállni. Tehát akkor, kezdjük elölről, a bal oldali célponttal. – mutatott előre, én pedig sóhajtva engedelmeskedtem.

oOo

A hetek teltek, s mire ráeszméltem, már két hónapja a Hellsing tagja voltam. Napjaim rendre gyakorlatozással és edzéssel teltek, utóbbit már felügyelet nélkül végeztem, mert hozzászoktam a megerőltetéshez, és nem csaltam le a körökből vagy a fekvőtámaszokból többé.

Ám bevetésen eddig még nem tudtam bemutatni, mit tanultam. Bármikor riasztás jött, hogy vámpír-támadás van valahol, a Wild Geese és Seras állig felfegyverkezve felpattantak a csapatszállítókra, és elszáguldottak a kerítésen túlra. Én pedig ott maradtam az udvaron egyedül…

Az igazat megvallva nem nagyon jártam még a kerítésen túl, csak néhanapján, mikor a Wild Geese tagok kimenőt kaptak, és magukkal rángattak; vagy ha a változatosság kedvéért az erdőbe küldtek futni az udvar helyett. De saját magamtól nem merészkedtem ki… és az igazat megvallva nem is nagyon akartam. Egyelőre megelégedtem a benti világgal… de mikor egyre többször maradtam így egyedül egy gyakorlat közben, lassanként én is vágyakozni kezdtem kifelé.

No nem mintha be lettem volna zárva a házba vagy az udvarra… egyszerűen nem volt értelme kimenni, nem volt célom. És még nem untam annyira magamat, hogy változatosság után ácsingózzak. Csak szerettem volna bebizonyítani, hogy én is ugyanúgy megállom a helyem, ahogy a többiek.

- Kölyök, nem hinném, hogy tisztában vagy azzal, mire vágyakozol. – hallottam magam mögül Alucard hangját, ahogy az elrohanó csoport után néztem felsóhajtva. – Vagy hogy milyen hatással lehet rád…

- Lehet… - vontam meg a vállamat, és elkezdtem összeszedni a hátrahagyott dolgokat, amit a többiek eldobtak, mikor gyorsan összeszedelőzködtek és elrohantak. – De nem hiszem, hogy hibáztathatnál érte… csak meg akarom mutatni nekik…

- Ah, büszkeség… - horkant fel, majd játékosan beletúrt a hajamba és összeborzolta. Eltoltam a kezét, és próbáltam az égnek álló fürtöket lesimítani. Az elmúlt hónapok alatt mindenkihez közelebb kerültem. Sir Integra volt végül is a főnököm, de ő irányította a kiképzésemet is. Talán mert nem voltam katona, azért döntött úgy, hogy nekem sokkal többet kell tudnom, mint a Wild Geese tagoknak. Vagy úgy gondolta, ezzel ad némi célt az életemnek. Vagy elfoglaltságot. De munkája miatt igazán sosem lettünk puszipajtások, egyébként is igen távolságtartó volt. Walter, mint legidősebb (ha nem számítjuk Alucardot, aki néha egy ötéves szintjét is alulmúlta, mikor olyanja volt), amolyan mentor volt, s mint észrevettem, nemcsak nálam, hanem Sir Integránál és Serasnál is. Segített, ahol tudott, tettel vagy tanáccsal, ezenkívül lőgyakorlataimat is ő felügyelte, de a tárgyi tudás jó részét is tőle kaptam. Serasszal jól megvoltunk, legtöbbször beszélgettünk, néha velem tanult vagy elkísért edzésre. A Wild Geese és Bernadotte kapitány tagjuknak tekintettek, és mint fiatal utánpótlást, úgy kezeltek, s én próbáltam rászolgálni az elismerésükre, nem csak a csapatéra, hanem mindenkiére. Kaptam egy esélyt, és meg akartam mutatni, hogy igenis képes vagyok én is rá, megállom a helyem. Végül Alucard… ő, ahogy tette mindig is, ki és belebegett mindenki életébe, felbukkant a legváratlanabb helyeken, elejtett pár rejtélyes megjegyzést, vagy kritizált, vagy csak azért jött, hogy jól szórakozzon az élőkön. Ahogy a Wild Geesenek, neki is kölyök voltam, de vámpír képességeivel belém látott és jobban ismert, mint a csapat. És mint sejtettem, eléggé megkedvelt, mert birtokoltam pár olyan jellemvonást, amit ő nagyon becsült. Azt is sejtettem még, hogy sokszor turkált a fejemben. Biztosan nem állíthattam, ahhoz túl jól elrejtette magát, de néha olyan megjegyzései voltak, amik olyan gondolatokra voltak válaszok, amiket sosem ejtettem ki azelőtt.

- Még rendjén is lenne, de én arra célzok, hogy még nem sokszor álltál szemtől szemben vámpírokkal…

- Nem lehetnek annyira másabbak, mint a ghoulok… - morogtam.

- Hát nem tanultál semmit?! – vágott fejbe kicsit erősebben a kelleténél.

- Hé! Ezt most miért…

- Mert nem gondolkozol...

- Mi vagy te, a tanárom, hogy így leckéztess? – vontam kérdőre dühösen.

- Sose lehet tudni… - felelte sejtelmes hangon. – De ha már így nem forog ott benn a kerék… - állt elém, és lehajolt úgy, hogy az arca csak pár centire volt az arcomtól. A narancsszín szemüvegén át is láttam a vörös szeme villanását. – Mi tennél, ha véletlenül csapdát állítana egy vámpír, és véletlenül benne találnád magad…?

- Jah!!! Oh… - esett le végre. Hát persze, hogy tudtam ezt. Akkor erre célzott, hogy ostobán azt mondtam, a ghoulok és a vámpírok hasonlók. De nem. A ghoulok csak amolyan zombiba átment vámpír utánzatok, de maguk a vámpírok okos lények voltak, és a Hellsingnek sokszor meggyűlt a baja velük, mikor csapdát állítottak a kiérkező csapatoknak, vagy próbáltak túljárni az eszükön. – Akkor is. – feleltem dacosan. – Biztos találnék valamilyen megoldást.

- Oh? – vigyorgott még mindig az arcom előtt, majd mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, felkapott és már el is tűntünk az udvarról.

oOo

- Hol vagyunk? – néztem körül, és kezemben tartott holmikat szépen leraktam a földre. Volt pár fegyver is köztük, azokat a nadrágomba raktam sorba, miután megtöltögettem őket. Ujjamat végighúztam a bal alkaromon, ahová egy tőr volt csatolva… szokásommá vált, hogy bárhová megyek, mindig felrakom. Sose lehet tudni, mikor jön jól.

- Megelőztük a csapatot. – vetette oda Alucard, míg elindult. Az országút így naplemente után elhagyatott volt, a romos ház mellett egy minibusz állt, de nem volt semmilyen mozgás.

- Valahogy deja vum van… - súgtam ingerülten, mire Alucard felhorkant.

- Ne aggódj, hozzátartozó híján véredből már nem lesz több ghoul… hacsak te nem. Ez persze, mint tudjuk, nem lehetséges… – nyugtatott meg.

- Kösz… - forgattam a szemem az ízléstelen célzásokra. – Neked hogy tetszene, ha Mina… - de hirtelen mozdulattal befogta a számat és fenyegetően fölém tornyosult.

- Őt ne említsd! – sziszegte dühösen, majd lenyugodva ismét elindult. – Inkább lássunk hozzá a dologhoz. – intett a ház felé.

- És a csapat? – néztem rá kérdőn.

- Be akartad bizonyítani, hogy te is képes vagy harcolni, nem? Itt a lehetőség…

- Igen, csakhogy nincs erősítésem, és egyedül vagyok az ismeretlen számú és fajtájú ellenséggel szemben. – soroltam neki a tényeket. – Ráadásul még én sem vagyok olyan őrült, hogy csak úgy bemenjek oda egyedül… ami egyszer szerencsés véget ért, az másodjára biztos nem fog.

- Bátraké a szerencse. – vonta meg a vállát a vámpír. – De ha félsz, akkor megyek én előre, jó?

- Nem félek… de csak menj előre… golyóállóbb vagy, mint én. – feleltem, és elém noszogattam. Fújt egyet, és kibiztosítva a fegyverét, belépett, én pedig szorosan követtem, ugyancsak kibiztosított pisztollyal.

A homályban elég nehéz volt bármit is kivenni, de rajtunk kívül semmilyen mozgás nem volt. Alucard megállt az előtér közepén, és körbeszimatolt, majd az emeletre vezető lépcső felé biccentett. Én bólintottam, majd elindultunk arrafelé, a lehető legcsöndesebben. Ahogy lassan, lépésről lépésre haladtunk a lépcsőn, rá kellett döbbennem, hogy rendben, tudok fegyvert kezelni és harcolni, de azt soha senki nem mondta el nekem, hogy is kéne ilyen helyzetben tenni, milyen módszerrel kell megközelíteni a célpontot. Rájöttem, hogy még mindig van mit tanulnom, de egy vállrándítással elintéztem a dolgot. Most már mindegy.

_Elsietted a dolgot._

Alucard hangját hallottam a fejemben. Elsiettem?

_Eléggé. Így tanulás helyett kénytelen leszel megtapasztalni az eljárást._

Most már nem futamodok meg.

_Nem is tehetnéd, mert bekerítettek._

Gyorsan hátrafordultam, de semmit sem láttam. Fentről viszont halványan hangok hallatszottak, és ahogy lassan fölfelé lépkedtünk, egyre erősebbek lettek.

_Ők még nem tudnak rólunk. Ezért hiába kerítettek be, őket semmisítjük meg először._

Bólintottam. Ésszerű ötlet volt, a meglepetés erejével hatni. De míg Alucard az elől levőket lövi, én rajtatartom a szemem a hátunkon is.

_Helyes, kölyök… Gyerünk!_

Azzal hirtelen mozdulattal berúgta az ajtót, és egyből tüzelni kezdett. Az egyik áldozatból lakomázó ghouloknak idejük sem volt feleszmélni, máris szétlőtték a fejüket. Ám a hátunk mögött jövők is megindultak felénk, így mikor éreztem, hogy az egyik rám veti magát, beléptem a szobába és félrehúzódtam, így a támadó a földre puffant. Hörögve felém kapott, de gyorsan a fejébe lőttem egy golyót, és visszarogyott a padlóra, végigfröcskölve az egyenruhám elejét a vérével.

Elnéztem pár pillanatig az eltorzult arcát, és éreztem, hogy tör fel belőlem az utálat és az agresszió. És a vágy, hogy megöljem őket. Kettős érzés, mert az undor keveredett a pusztítás vágyával. Mint már említettem, utálom a zombikat. Gyűlölöm őket. Nem félek tőlük, megvetem őket. Egyszerűen olyan lények, amiket miszlikre szét kell szaggatni, hogy biztosan megsemmisítsd, különben újra és újra visszatérnek, és könyörtelenül elpusztítanak minden élőt. Agresszívvá tesznek, ráadásul úgy, hogy élvezzem a legyilkolásukat… mert rájuk tényleg lehet mondani, hogy nincs joguk 'élni', nincs joguk a földet járni és ártatlanokat pusztítani… és a módszer, hogy könyörtelenül le kell mészárolni őket, kihozza belőlem az állatot, az ősi embert, az ösztönlényt, akit a civilizált társadalom tagjai próbálnak kordában tartani és letagadni létezését, pedig mindenkiben benne van. Kettős érzés. Dühös vagyok, amiért kihozzák ezt belőlem, ugyanakkor élvezem a féktelen pusztítást. Majdnem olyan, mintha ragadozó lennék.

De persze ezek nem zombik voltak, hanem ghoulok. Viszont megdöbbentő, mennyire kevés különbség van a kettő között, így hiába egy vámpír selejtes termékei, ugyanúgy kihozták belőlem a pusztító fenevadat, aki nem ismer könyörületet velük szemben.

Megráztam a fejem, ahogy ezek a gondolatok átsuhantak agyamon.

_Balra!_

Gyorsan arra fordultam, épp időben, hogy ellőjem az egyik támadó lábát, majd a másik jobb karját. Pár lövéssel az összes végtagjukat leszakítottam, majd végül a fejüket is szétlőttem. A spriccoló vér elől meg sem próbáltam kitérni… úgysem lett volna értelme, másfelől élveztem is a vérfürdőt… valahol mélyen.

- Kölyök! Nem most kell filozofálgatni! – mordult rám Alucard, amint ismét három ghoult kilőtt. – Ha nem koncentrálsz… - szegezte rám a pisztolyát, én pedig reflexszerűen lebuktam, pont időben, így a golyó a hátam mögötti támadót terítette le. -, akkor neked annyi!

- Értettem! – feleltem, és újabb ghoulokat lőttem ki. Elég sokan voltak… a hullahegy egyre nagyobb lett a padlón, de a támadók csak nem akartak fogyni. Gyorsnak kellett lenni, mert kezdtek ravaszak lenni, minden irányból alattomosan támadva, mintha összehangolódott volna az eddigi szedett-vedett felállásuk.

_Egy vámpír is lehet valahol itt._

Igen, különben nem lenne a szervezett támadás. Párszor majdnem elkaptak, de mindig elég gyorsan fordultam a hozzám legközelebb levők felé, hogy sikeresen leterítsem őket, és néha Alucard felől is jött egy-két segítő kósza golyó.

Végre valahára a ghoulok is kezdtek fogyni, s nem jöttek újabbak a helyükre. Az utolsót is szétlőve megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam fel. De valahol mélyen még többet akartam, folytatni, érezni, ahogy a még meleg vér beterít, ahogy hörögnek a szétlőtt ghoulok, a puskapor és a vér szaga keveredik. Nagy nehezen lecsitítottam ezt a vágyat, és készültem volna elrakni a fegyverem, mikor hátulról megragadott valaki és magához rántott. Lefogott, nem bírtam mozdulni az erős szorításban, és éreztem, hogy egy hideg test nyomódott a hátamhoz.

- Már megint? – morgott Alucard. – Kölyök, hogy sikerül mindig elfogatni magadat, igazán nem értem… a rendőrlány is pont ezt csinálta… - húzta elő szép lassan a fegyverét, és a mögöttem állóra szegezte. – Jól van féreg, azt ajánlom, engedd el, amíg szépen mondom.

- Vámpír, minek kell neked ez az ember… saját fajtádat irtod, ahelyett, hogy rajtuk lakomáznál? – felelte fogvatartóm. Igen, ebből tényleg megbizonyosodhattam arról, hogy a vámpírok intelligensek… no nem mintha Alucard nem lenne elég példa rá.

- Hogy mit teszek, az az én dolgom. – szólt Alucard, még mindig a másikra szegezve a pisztolyát.

- Oh, de ha rám lősz, akkor őt is megölöd. – húzott maga elé a vámpír.

- Nem probléma. Egyszer már megtettem… - vont vállat Alucard.

- Mi, képes lennél… - kezdte a mögöttem álló, de közbevágtam.

- Képes lennél lelőni? Mondhatom, szép! – csattantam fel, és dühösen felé indultam, de a mögöttem álló még mindig magához szorított. – Igazán rendes tőled! – kiáltottam, és hirtelen mozdulattal a jobb kezemmel benyúltam a bal ruhaujjamba, majd a tőrt előrántva ugyanazzal a gyorsasággal beleszúrtam a fogvatartómba a két szeme közé. Az hörögve elengedett, majd pár tétova lépést hátrálva végül a földre rogyott. Alucard beleeresztett pár golyót, én pedig mellélépve kihúztam a tőröm, letöröltem a halott vámpír ruhájában, majd visszadugtam a helyére.

- Azt hiszem, végeztünk. – egyenesedtem fel, és körbenéztem a szobában. Szerteszéjjel vértócsák folydogáltak és testrészek hevertek. Majd tekintetem megállapodott Alucardon. – Tényleg lelőttél volna? – kérdeztem tőle számonkérően. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy komolyan gondolta e, vagy blöffölt.

- Csak ha nem szúrod le. – felelte, majd megfordult, és leballagott a lépcsőn. Utána meredtem, majd lassan én is lefelé indultam, vörös csíkot húzva magam után, ahogy a ruhámról még csöpögött a vér. Ám a fenti ablak betörése megállásra késztetett, és visszafordultam a szobába. Láttam, ahogy az ablakon egy egyenruhás alak mászik be, majd rögtön rámszegezi a fegyverét, és lő.

Alucard még épp idejében ragadott meg, és elteleportált velem együtt ki a szabadba.

- Ma mintha mindenki engem akarna megölni… - jegyeztem meg. Kint a csapatszállító mellett sorakozott pár ember, a többiek bekerítették a házat, míg Seras egy bazinagy fegyverrel az ajtónál várakozott. Ám megjelenésünkre mindenki felfigyelt.

- Kölyök, mit keresel te… nyakig… - dadogta Phil közelebb lépve hozzám. – Véresen…

- Nem esett bajod? – lépett hozzám Seras is, otthagyva az ajtót. – Mester, mi történt? – nézett most Alucardra.

- Küldetés végrehajtva, túlélők száma zéró. – mondta válasz helyett Alucard, majd fekete köd kíséretében eltűnt.

- Szép, a Nagy Vörös már megint elvette a szórakozási lehetőségünk… - jegyezte meg Bernadotte, és visszarendelte a csapatot a szállítóhoz, majd az épp megérkező takarítókat irányította a ház felé. – Legalább te élvezted? – fordult hozzám. Seras elszörnyedve nézett rá, megbotránkozó arckifejezéssel.

- Tulajdonképpen… igen. – feleltem.

- Remek! – vágott hátba jó erősen, amitől majdnem felcsapódtam a szállító falára. A kapitány meg rájött, hogy véres lett a keze, úgyhogy fintorogva letörölte. – Hát kölyök, gratulálok az első sikeres bevetésedhez. Átestél a tűzkeresztségen. Most már valóban teljes értékű tag vagy! – nyújtotta ki a másik kezét, én pedig megráztam, közben jól összevéreztem azt is, jusson ki neki is valami az élvezetből.

- Köszönöm az elismerést! – mondtam vigyorogva, még jobban összekenve a kezét, ahogy ráraktam a másik kezem is a kézfejére.

- Ennek örömére a mai szabad estén megünnepeljük, hogy a… - jelentette ki vidáman a kapitány, egyelőre tudomást sem véve a kezéről, de félbeszakítottam.

- Nem, kapitány, nem fog megint ünneplés ürügyén elrángatni kocsmázni… - hárítottam el az invitálást, és elindultam a szállító felé. - Helyette inkább alaposan megfürdök és elolvasok egy jó könyvet.

- Eh, mégiscsak nő vagy… - legyintett Bernadotte, én pedig míg felmásztam a kocsi utastér részébe, használva a nemzetközi jelrendszert, jó magasra tartva, de hátrafordulás nélkül kinyújtottam a középső ujjamat. Még hallottam, ahogy hozzátette. – Vagy mégse…

oOo

Ahogy Bernadotte kapitány is mondta, ezzel a tettel végképp a Hellsing tagja lettem. Sir Integra – annak ellenére, hogy csak utólag értesült a történtekről, ráadásul a jelentésemet tetőtől-talpig véres felszerelésben prezentálva hallgatta végig – engedélyezte, hogy mostantól a Wild Geese bevetésein én is jelen lehessek. Attól a naptól kezdve ha riasztottak minket, én is otthagytam mindent a gyakorlat színhelyén, és felfegyverkezve, a többiekkel együtt rohantam a szállítókocsihoz, ami elvitt a kerítésen túlra.

Természetesen az élet nem állt meg itt, csak újfajta 'kalandokban' lett részem, s minden egyes bevetés után jobban éreztem, hogy tartozok valahova. Kezdtem megérteni a bajtársiasság mibenlétét, de nem csak a csapathoz kötöttem magam, hanem a többiekhez is.

S a harcok közt másfajta események is történtek néha…


	3. Chapter 3

Már több mint fél éve mondhattam magamat a Hellsing tagjának. Nyár volt, és a melegfront mindenkit kiütött. Gyakorlatozás végeztével mindenki sietett vissza a szállására, hogy egy frissítő zuhannyal enyhítse a meleget. Én is így tettem, csak az én szobám (és Serasé is) a csapat többi tagjával ellentétben a Hellsing főépületében volt.

Sortban és atlétában, törölközővel a nyakam körül, hogy a hajamból csöpögő vizet felfogja, lesétáltam a konyhába némi hideg üdítő reményében. A hűtőbe kukkantva észrevettem pár pálcikát ami valami pirosasból állt ki. Jégkrém? Hm… csak nem lesz belőle baj, ha egyet elveszek, van még elég, bárkié is legyen… körbesandítva kivettem egyet, és a számba dugtam. Olyan vas íze volt; mintha koszos pénzérméket nyalogatnék. Elfintorodtam, majd a mosdóhoz rohantam, és elkezdtem köpködni, meg kiinni a csapot.

- Csak nincs valami probléma? – szólt Alucard. Felnéztem az ivásból. Az ajtófélfának támaszkodva bámult rám.

- Kissé hülye íze van a jégkrémnek… nem tudom kié lehet, de biztos tropára mentek az ízlelő bimbói… - mutattam a mosogatóba ejtett jégkrémre, és elkezdtem valami édes után kutatni, hogy semlegesítsem az egyáltalán nem kellemes, fémes ízt. Míg kutakodtam a felső szekrényekben, Alucard kivette a kagylóból a jégkrémet, és bedugta a szájába.

- Mmm, de édes… - mondta megelégedve.

- Mi??? – néztem rá megdöbbenve.

- Ezt Walter csinálta a rendőrlánynak és nekem, orvosi vérből… - az értetlen tekintetemet látva folytatta. – Nehogy azt hidd, hogy csak az embereknek van melegük nyáron… - nézett rám vigyorogva, majd a jégkrémet nyalogatva kiment. Utánanéztem, majd megrázva a fejemet újra valami édes keresésére indultam. Csakhogy a felső szekrények nekem túl magasan voltak, így fel kellett térdelnem a konyhapultra.

- Miss Black.

- Wáh… - ugrottam egy nagyot ijedtemben, majd megkapaszkodva, óvatosan hátrafordultam. Most Walter állt az ajtóban.

- Igen? – kérdeztem tőle.

- Sir Integra beszélni kíván önnel.

- Oh! – leugrottam a konyhapultról, és bezártam a szekrény ajtaját. – Megyek. De előtte talán átöltözök…

- Nem szükséges, így is megfelel. – szólt Walter, és intett, hogy menjek utána. Vállat vonva követtem. Belépve Sir Integra szobájába, az íróasztalához intett, és az asztalra dobott egy levelet.

- El is felejtettem, hogy már megint nyár van… - sóhajtott, és fáradtam megdörgölte az orrnyergét.

- Pedig elég meleg van, nem is hittem volna, hogy Angliában ilyen a nyár… - vontam meg a vállam.

- Nem úgy értettem. – rázta meg a fejét Integra. – Őfelsége, a királynő minden évben, nyár közepén bált rendez annak a tanácsnak a részére, aminek a Hellsing is tagja.

- A Hellsing tagja egy tanácsnak? – néztem rá megdöbbenve. Na ezt se tudtam.

- Igen… - legyintett. – A báli meghívó a mai postával érkezett… mint mindig, idén sem vennénk részt, ha nem lenne kötelező. Ám sajnos az. – morogta, és meggyújtott egy szivart, majd dühösen nagyot szívott belőle.

- És… nekem mi közöm mégis ehhez? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

- A tanácshoz tartozó tagok általában a családjukat, rokonaikat viszik el… ám Sir Integra helyzetéből adódóan… - kezdte magyarázni Walter, de Integra közbevágott.

- Mert minden évben a nyakamba akarnak sózni valami önkéntes férjjelöltet! – fakadt ki dühösen az asztalra csapva, majd sóhajtva hátradőlt. – Ezért is inkább viszek magammal kísérőket… Alucard lesz az én kísérőm, az öné pedig, Miss Black, Walter lesz. – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Er… Seras nem lenne alkalmasabb erre a feladatra? – próbáltam kibújni a kötelesség alól.

- Nem. Habár mind Victoria, mind ön gyakorlatlan a felsőbb osztály viselkedés kultúrájában, egy vámpír is bőven elég feltűnést okoz, kettő pedig… de Walter ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy korombeli kísérőm legyen.

- Nem hinném, hogy Alucard a maga hatszáz évével… - kezdtem, de Walter közbevágott.

- Az etikettben eligazítom Miss Blacket. – szólt, és meghajolva kifelé vette az irányt, én pedig, jobb híján, követtem.

- Helyes… és szerezz neki valamilyen alkalomhoz illő ruhát is. – szólt utánunk Integra ingerülten.

oOo

- Nem vehetsz fel feketét, hisz olyan fiatal vagy még… és amúgy is, olyan depressziós… gothos.. – nézegette a Walter által összehordott ruhákat Seras a szobámban. – De például ez a vörös…

- Kösz, de nem… és az amúgy is piros. Viszont ez a sötétzöld nem is olyan rossz. – mutattam egy nagyon konzervatív ruhára. – Amúgy meg egyáltalán nem érdekel a dolog, és biztos dögunalmas, tele vén banyákkal meg öregemberekkel, akik csak politikáról meg az időjárásról tudnak beszélni… ráadásul nem tudok és nem is akarok táncolni… igazán mehettél volna helyettem… és Walter mint kísérő… rendes, meg minden, de mégis… - panaszkodtam.

- Ááh… nem… a szabása teljesen ódivatú, és amúgy is, Sir Integra lesz ilyen színűben, ezért nem vehetsz fel ugyanolyat! - rakta el a növekvő halomba a kezemben tartott ruhát a vámpír lány. - Én nem mennék el, mindenki engem bámulna… amúgy is az egész csak formaság… de azért kicsit kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehet egy ilyen bál. – vont vállat. – De ha már ilyen maradi akarsz lenni, akkor itt van ez a szép sötétkék, ezüstdíszítéssel. – húzott ki egy ruhát a másik kupacból. – Illik is a hajadhoz meg a szemedhez.

- Hm…

oOo

A sötétített üvegű, fényesre sikált fekete kocsit Walter vezette, Alucard mellette ült az anyósülésben. Mindketten fekete szmokingot viseltek, és Alucard – Integra parancsára – a szemszínét átváltoztatta barnára, hogy ne keltsen akkora feltűnést.

Sir Integra és én a hátsó ülésen foglaltunk helyet, és mindketten a mellettünk levő ablakokon bámultunk ki üveges szemmel, míg magunkban morogtunk az egész esemény miatt. Szerencsére nekem csak a ruhát kellett valahogy magamra tornászni, nomeg hagyni, hogy Seras kisminkeljen, míg Sir Integra haját szoros kontyba húzták szakavatott kezek a feje tetején. Még jó, hogy levágattam a hajamat, gondoltam, míg lopva Integra felé sandítottam, aki többször is a hajához nyúlt, de nem merte megvakarni a fejét, nehogy szétjöjjön az egész konty.

- Hölgyeim, megérkeztünk. – szólt Walter, mi hátul pedig egyszerre néztünk fel a bambulásból.

- Remek… - morogtam.

- Csak legyünk túl rajta minél hamarabb… - mondta Sir Integra, és hagyta, hogy Alucard kinyissa neki a kocsi ajtaját, majd elfogadta a vámpír kinyújtott kezét, és méltóságteljesen, a maga hűvös eleganciájával felsuhant a lépcsőn.

- Miss Black. – hallottam a nevemet, és észrevettem, hogy Walter az én oldalamon levő ajtóban áll, hasonló gesztussal, mint amit az előbb Alucardnál láttam. Megfogtam a kezét, majd, ahogy tanultam, finoman belekarolva Sir Integráék után siettünk. Mire beértük őket, Integrát már bejelentették a bálteremben, s míg végigvonult, hogy tiszteletét tegye a királynő előtt, kíváncsi szemek követték minden lépését.

- Walter, arról egy szó sem volt, hogy a királynő előtt kell szerepelnem. – sziszegtem neki, míg próbáltam az arcomat mosolyba rendezni.

- Oh, nekünk nem is. Mi csak Sir Integra kísérete vagyunk, csak meghajlunk előtte. Sir Integra fog vele beszélni. Gyerünk, most rajtunk a sor. – tolt Walter hátulról, és Alucard után mi is végigvonultunk a termen. A terem másik végében ült a királynő, s Sir Integra előtte térdelt, akár egy lovag. Alucard mögé érve, szintén letérdelt, majd mikor mi is mögéértünk, Walter is így tett, míg én, ahogy Walter tanította nekem, a nőies meghajlási formát mutattam be mellette, s közben éreztem, hogy mindenki minket figyel. A királynő váltott pár szót Integrával, majd Alucarddal is, végül egy barátságos mosolyt küldött felénk is, s aztán intett, hogy távozhatunk. A terem egyik szabadabb sarka felé vettük az irányt, majd az egyik asztalnál, ahol mindenféle különleges ételek és italok voltak szép sorban kirakva, letáboroztunk. Szinte komikus volt, ahogy Integrával együtt láttuk meg az előre kitöltött italokat, majd mintha egymás tükörképei lettünk volna, ugyanolyan mozdulattal nyúltunk egy-egy pohár után és hajtottuk fel a tartalmát gondolkodás nélkül. Egy kicsit távolabb állva Alucard elvigyorodott, Walter pedig csak a fejét csóválta.

- Talán így tűrhetőbb lesz az idei bál… - jegyezte meg Sir Integra, mialatt visszarakta a poharát, én pedig helyeslően bólogattam. Integra hozzám fordult, de végül elnézett a vállam felett. – Jajj ne, már megint az a ficsúr… - sóhajtott, én pedig megfordultam, hogy lássam, kire céloz. Száz voltos mosollyal az arcán, egy hátrazselézett, szőke hajú, kék szemű férfi közeledett.

- Integra, de rég láttam! – mondta túláradó örömmel, míg Integra hűvösen végigmérte. – Egy táncot? – nyújtotta felé a kezét.

- Magának, Mr. Wigglesworth, még mindig Sir Hellsing. – felelte Integra mosolyogva, de fagyos hangon. – És köszönöm, de nem.

- De kár. Pedig már tavaly óta óhajtok önnel táncolni. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva, majd hozzám fordult. – És ön, hölgyem? Szabad egy táncot? – kérdezte. Ahogy közelebb lépett, és meghajtotta magát, megcsapta az orromat a kölni szaga, és próbáltam nem fintorogva felelni.

- Sajnálom, uram, de nem. – felelte illedelmesen, és picit meghajtottam magam. A férfi fancsali képpel távozott. – Ki volt ez? – kérdeztem Sir Integrától, míg diszkréten ellegyezgettem a maradék kölniszagot.

- Ifjabb Wigglesworth, John K. Wigglesworth legidősebb fia… mellesleg az apja minden évben a nyakamra küldi az ilyen bálok alkalmával, hátha a közelembe tud férkőzni.

- Miért tenne ilyet? – néztem kérdőn rá.

- A tanács, melynek a Hellsing is a tagja, csupa férfiból áll, én vagyok az egyetlen női lovag köztük. A különböző vezetők mind idősebb férfiak, akik szerint egy nő nem alkalmas a Hellsing vezetésére. – magyarázta dühösen. – Ezért, hogy megszerezzék a Hellsinget, a nyakamba akarják varrni a fiaikat, hogy ha valamelyik a férjem lesz, akkor ő lesz a Hellsing új vezetője. Természetesen ez tűrhetetlen! – sziszegte, míg végigmérte a többi közeledő ifjat. Párnak már a tekintetétől inába szállt a bátorsága, és inkább visszafordult.

- Micsoda pofátlanság… - helyeseltem én is. – Amúgy is, ahogy elnézem a jelenlevőket, nem hinném, hogy egy is képes lenne akár egy ghoullal is szembeszállni…

- Hát nem is… mind olyan vezető, aki ül a díszes szobájában, az íróasztal mögött, biztonságban, míg beosztottjaik végeznek minden munkát. Bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy a veszély első jelére elmenekülnének. A fiaik pedig elkényeztetett majmok, akik azt hiszik, pénzzel mindent megszerezhetnek.

- Sir Integra, ne idegeskedjen most ilyen dolgok miatt. – vágott közbe Walter.

- Ha most az a rész jön, hogy inkább élvezzem a bált… Walter, tudhatnád… - osztotta ki a főkomornyikot Integra, de Alucard hirtelen mögötte termett, majd ugyanazzal a mozdulattal el is ragadta a táncparkett felé. Integra némi ellenkezés után végül beadta a derekát, és elegánsan táncolni kezdtek Alucarddal. Elég nagy feltűnést keltettek, sokan abba is hagyták a táncot, hogy őket nézzék.

- Milyen jól táncol Sir Integra. – jegyeztem meg, Walter pedig bólogatott. Nagyon jól mutattak együtt, Alucarddal.

- Miss Black, felkérhetem? – állt elém Walter, én pedig meglepődve néztem rá.

- Nem tudok táncolni. – feleltem egyszerűen.

- Oh. Hát miért nem mondta akkor, mikor az etikettet is tanítottam önnek?

- Mert nem is akarok megtanulni… - vontam vállat, míg ő csak a fejét csóválta. – Amúgy se szerettem sose… - gondolkodtam el, míg visszaemlékeztem életem táncot tartalmazó eseményeire. – Kimegyek, ha nem nagy baj. – feleltem Walternek, majd a választ meg sem várva, felcsippentettem a ruhámból egy kicsit, hogy lépni tudjak, és kimentem az erkélyre. Elég hűvös volt, így senki sem tartózkodott kint rajtam kívül. A díszes kőkorláthoz lépve felnéztem az égre. A félholdon kívül csak egypár csillag ragyogott az égen, de igazán szép volt így is. Ahogy hozzászokott a sötéthez a szemem – mert kint nem volt világítás, csak annyi, amennyi a bálteremből kiszűrődött – egyre több csillagot láttam, majd a Tejút halvány csillagfonalát is felfedeztem. Pár percnyi bámulás után ismét eluralkodott rajtam az az érzés, ami mindig rámtört, mikor ilyen helyeken voltam. Ezért utáltam mindig is a bálokat, ünnepélyeket, diszkókat, minden ilyesmit… mert mindig arra emlékeztettek, hogy mennyire magányos vagyok. És valahogy minden rendezvényen úgy kötöttem ki, hogy az elhagyatott folyosókon vagy erkélyeken bámultam a végtelen, sötét égre, s a csillagok csak még jobban tudatosították bennem a saját kicsinységemet és magányomat. Lehet, hogy magamnak csináltam a rosszat, lehet, hogy nem hagytam magamat, hogy élvezzem az ilyen eseményeket… de akartam én élvezni ezt? Ördögi kör, de számít valamit is? Végül is mindennek két oldala van… akár a nagy ég, mely felém borul, s eltörpülök a nagyságától… lehet végtelen kalandok tára, de ugyanakkor a magány visszhangja is. Karomat a korláton nyugtattam, és a fejemet is ráhajtottam, úgy bámultan az eget, míg bele nem szédültem, és kénytelen voltam becsukni a szemem, nehogy leroskadjak a bűvös ég alatt.

Éreztem, ahogy egy erős kar hirtelen átkarol, és magához húz, majd megforgat, és pörög velem tovább. Kinyitottam a szemem, de már előtte tudtam, hogy Alucard az. Másnak nem lenne képe hozzámérni…

- Nem hinném, hogy a mersz a tényező ebben az esetben… - felelte nevetve, majd elengedett, de csak egy pillanatra, hogy megfogja az egyik kezem, a másikat meg a vállára helyezze, majd megfogja a derekam. Elkezdtünk táncolni a bentről kiszüremlő zene halvány foszlányaira.

- Amúgy is csak egy vámpírnak van igazán joga az ilyen magányos gondolatokhoz… több száz évnyi magányhoz képest semmi az, amit te érzel… habár lehet ugyanolyan intenzív. – mondta, míg tovább lejtettünk, végig a hosszú erkélyen, a ruhám alja körbe kiterült, ahogy keringőztünk. Nem is volt olyan nehéz, sőt… de nem mondanám ki hangosan, hogy élveztem.

- Nem is kell, úgyis hallom. – vigyorgott Alucard, míg én szúrós szemekkel meredtem rá, de azért hagytam, hadd vezessen, és lassan hagytam magamat, hogy élvezzem a dolgot, ha csak egy pillanatra is. Elengedtem minden gondot, minden bajt, csak pörögtünk, pörögtünk a halvány holdfényben a csillagos ég alatt a halk zenefoszlányokra, amit inkább a lelkemmel hallottam, mint a fülemmel. Az egész olyan meseszerű volt, akár egy látomás, akár egy álom. Pár pillanatig teljes megnyugvás töltött el, de azt is éreztem, ahogy kezdek szédülni, úgyhogy becsuktam a szemem és a homlokomat Alucard mellkasára hajtottam. De nem akartam abbahagyni a táncolást, látás nélkül, vakon is lehet, hisz vezetnek. Aztán arra eszméltem, hogy megálltunk, és Alucard távolabb lépett tőlem, majd megfogja a kezem, és csókot lehet a kézfejemre fagyos ajkaival.

Hirtelen azt kívántam, bárcsak ne engedett volna fel, bárcsak tartott volna még kicsit tovább. De nem, ezeket a gondolatokat nem engedhetem meg magamnak… plusz ő még bele is lát a fejembe, kétszeresen el kell fojtani… de a vágy erősebb, mint a logika, mint az ésszerűség. Szerettem volna, ha magához ölel, hogy érezzem a testét, a belőle áradó melegséget… csak sajnos vámpír volt, így a meleg részt ki kell húzni a tervből. Miért nem engedhetjük szabadjára a vágyainkat? Miért él az ember ilyen önmarcangolóan, amit szeretne, azért is vezekeljen később… miért nem szeretnek? Miért vagyok egyedül? Szembenézek mindennel, de én is belefáradok a folytonos megpróbáltatásokba… fásult leszek, és végül minden érzés kihal belőlem… én nem szerethetek? Engem nem szeretnek? Sose ért hozzám senki úgy, ahogy akartam volna, úgy, ahogy vágytam rá, s amit sose kaptam meg… mást mindig megöleltek, mást mindig simogattak, mással kezetfogtak és összenevettek, és kar simult a karhoz, és test a testhez, és nem pirultak el, nem szégyenkeztek, sem barátok, sem szeretők, sem rokonok, sem ismerősök. Hát nekem egy barátom sincs? Egy se mer szeretni, egy se ér hozzám? Egy sem mer megölelni? Csak azért, mert erősnek hisznek, nekem nincs szükségem néha szeretetre? Ezer gondolat cikázott át agyamon egy villám sebességével, míg egyre szomorúbb lettem. S habár értékeltem Alucard lovagias gesztusát, mely más esetben vagy felháborított volna, vagy kivívja elismerésemet, most nem volt elég, s csak még szomorúbbá tett.

Éreztem, ahogy könnyek gyűltek a szemembe, s próbáltam felfelé nézni. Nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy sírva fakadjak, bármennyire is szorítja a torkomat. Amúgy is már megint én csináltam magamnak a bajt, mert megint ilyeneken gondolkozok ahelyett, hogy próbálnám élvezni a dolgot vagy dühöngeni, de nem önmarcangolni magamat. Tessék, most meg bőgni van kedvem, mert megint depresszióba taszítottam a kedélyállapotomat a szokásos kétségbeesett gondolatokkal. Még jó, hogy csak magam előtt sajnáltatom magamat… ha más előtt tenném, bizonyosan megvetném magam érte. A sajnáltatás olyan luxus, amit én nem engedhetek meg magamnak, mert szeretném hinni, hogy van bennem tartás. Vagy legalább annak a látszatát kelteni.

Míg ezek a gondolatok cikáztak a fejemben, Alucard végig jó kétlépésnyire állt tőlem, és a homályból figyelt, csillogó vörös szemeivel. De gondolatmenetem egy pontján hozzámlépett, és átkarolt. Úgy, ahogy mindig is akartam, hogy átkaroljanak. Hogy érezzem, védve vagyok, de aki véd, az szeret is, és gondoskodik rólam, ám nem is hiszi azt, hogy csak ő tud engem megvédeni. Lehajtott fejemet lassan felemeltem, s hagytam, hogy két könnycsepp kigördüljön a szemeim sarkából. De nem több. Lassan végiggördültek az arcomon, majd az állam közepén találkoztak. Ő is lehajtotta a fejét. Megcsókol? Szeretném, ha ezt tenné? Vagy nem? Igenis meg nem is… áh, hülye érzelmek! Jajj, most komolyan meg akar csókolni? És én hagyjam ezt? És miért gondolkozok ilyen dolgokon ilyenkor???

Kezével az állam alá nyúlt, és jobban felemelte a fejemet, majd lassan megcsókolta a homlokomat. Én elmosolyodtam és éreztem, őszinte, meleg mosoly volt, melyet már rég nem láthatott az arcomon senki. Aztán ismét átölelt, magához vonva átkarolt, én pedig karjaimmal körbefontam a derekát, míg ő a fejét a vállamon nyugtatta.

- Mert őt szeretem… - súgta, én pedig ismét elmosolyodtam, és bólintottam. Igen, mindent értettem, és hálás voltam azokért a gesztusokért, amiket ma este tett nekem, mert tudtam, hogy értem teszi, önzetlenül, csak azért, hogy jobban érezzem magam, hogy vigasztaljon. Behunytam a szemem, és hagytam, hadd sodródjak el ismét a gondtól, a bánattól, hogy élvezzem ezt a pillanatot, egy ilyen önzetlen ölelést, amelyre oly régóta vártam, amelyben érzem, hogy szeretet, megbecsülés és tisztelet van minden hátsó szándék nélkül. És éreztem, ahogy átjár elégedettség és halványan a boldogság érzése is. Már nem akartam sírni, nem kaparta a torkomat sem… csak élvezni ezt a pillanatot. Így maradni, amíg lehet. Örökre…

oOo

- Nem én voltam, komolyan! – kiáltottam, majd észrevettem, hogy a kocsiban ülök, és elvörösödve körbenéztem. Walter vezetett, Alucard vigyorogva nézett rám a visszapillantó tükörből, Integra pedig csak a fejét csóválta. – Öhm… vége a bálnak? – kockáztattam meg a kérdést. Közben lenéztem, és láttam, hogy Alucard vörös kabátja van rámterítve, rajta pedig ismét a szokásos ruhák vannak a szmoking helyett.

- Szerencsére… - felelte Integra, és a fejéhez nyúlt, hogy megvakarja a kontyát, majd megelégelte a dolgot, és egyszerűen szétszedte, nem törődve a mindenfelé hulló hajcsatokkal. – Na, így már sokkal jobb. – mondta elégedetten, és beletúrt a hajába, majd elővett egy szivart, és meggyújtva jó nagyot szívott belőle.

- És szebb is, szerény véleményem szerint. – mosolyodott el Alucard, és most Integrát nézte a tükörből. Integra pedig, ahelyett, hogy leteremtette volna, csak elmosolyodott. Arról, hogy én hogy kerültem ide, vagy mi történt, szó nem esett, de talán nem is volt fontos.

- Azt hiszem egy jó ideig nem megyünk ismét bálba. – morogta Integra, míg szivarozott. – Épp elég évente egyszer ez az őrület…

- Ámen. – mondtuk mindhárman, majd összenevettünk.

oOo

Alucard ezek után kicsit közvetlenebb volt velem, bár még mindig amolyan mentorféle volt számomra; aki néha ugratott, néha tanított, kedvétől függően.

A bevetéseim és a tanításom is folytatódtak, ám egyre kevesebb új dolgot sajátítottam el harcászat terén, s egyre több hangsúly volt a gyakorlatokon. Tagadhatatlan, sokat megtapasztaltam a Hellsingnél töltött időm alatt, s éreztem, hogy végleg a 'család' részévé válok. Tulajdonképpen igazán itt nőttem fel, s tudtam, végleg odakötöm magamat a szervezethez, többé nem lesz innen visszaút, többé nem változtathatok ezen, a jövőmmé válik. Néha elgondolkodtam még azon, milyen lenne egy másfajta élet, egy másfajta út, de mindig ott lyukadtam ki, hogy valószínűleg sokkal unalmasabb és hétköznapibb, mint ez. Persze ez az élet átrendezte a normális fogalmát, nem csak nekem, hanem mindannyiunk számára, hisz hol máshol lenne az mindennapi tény, hogy az Angliát fenyegető ghoulokat és vámpírokat írtjuk ki Isten, a királynő és az ország nevében? S ha valaki feltette volna nekem azt a kérdést, nem bánom e, hogy így történt, hogy ilyen az életem, bizonyosan azt feleltem volna, hogy cseppet sem. Ez az élet pont megfelelt.

De nem, még nem teljesen. Mert a mesém nem itt ér véget, még hiányzik az utolsó, a legnagyobb felvonás, és a finálé. Mert itt még nem érhet véget… ahogy kezdődött, úgy is fejeződik be, hirtelen, váratlanul, s úgy, hogy felforgassa egész életemet. Már megint. A sors stílusos fintora. Vagy költői igazságszolgáltatás? Ki tudja, megtörtént, és kész… a múlton már nem érdemes rágódni. És nem is kell!

oOo

Már két éve voltam a Hellsingnél, s időközben hadnaggyá neveztek ki. Beletanultam az irányításba is szép lassan, s azzal kecsegtettek, ha így folytatom, talán parancsnok is lehetek. Ambiciózus voltam, és szerettem volna bebizonyítani, hogy erre is képes vagyok, ahogy eddig is jól vettem az elém gördülő akadályokat. Persze még egy kis időnek el kell telnie, míg feljebb tornászom magam a ranglétrán, de akkor is, megérte a fáradozást.

Hogy mégis kipróbáljam magam egy másabb szerepkörben, egy kisebb létszámú csapat kiképzését bízták rám, Seras asszisztálásával. Csupán 5-6 emberről volt szó, de próbáltam tudásom és képességeim legjavát belefektetni a feladatomba. Makacs, ifjú suhancok voltak, kettő még nálam is fiatalabb, így nehéz volt kivívni a tiszteletüket. Ők nem voltak olyan tapasztaltak, mint a Wild Geese tagok annak idején, mikor először találkoztam velük, s ők egyből felismerték a képességeimet. Nem úgy, mint ezek az zöldfülűek. De türelmes voltam, és láttam, ahogy szép lassan hozzászoknak ahhoz a gondolathoz, hogy én vagyok a kiképzőtiszt… meg Seras. Bár szegény Seras ismét azzal a problémával találta szembe magát, hogy a férfiak inkább az ő domborulataira koncentráltak, mint a kimondott szavakra vagy a bemutatott dolgokra. De hiába ajánlottam fel neki többször is az elmúlt évek alatt, hogy esetleg ha változtatna az öltözködési szokásain, nem lennének ilyen problémái, mindig elhárította a felajánlásom azzal a kifogással, hogy ő már csak így szokta meg. Nem erőltettem tovább a dolgot.

- Jonathan, a célpont ott van, azon a táblán, és nem Victorián. – szóltam az egyik férfinek, aki ismét hagyta tekintetét elvándorolni.

- Elnézést, hadnagy! – jött a felelet, és az elvörösödő Jonathan újra a táblára szegezte tekintetét, majd lőtt.

- Hm… szép. Majdnem a közepe. Egyértelmű fejlődés. – jegyeztem meg, míg a nálam levő lapra ráírtam a teljesítményét, hogy majd összehasonlítsam az előzőekkel. A kiképzés mellett ez is új feladatom volt, beszámolókat írni és jelentéseket tenni Sir Integrának, ahogy a többi tiszt is szokta. Nem is volt olyan nehéz, és a papírmunka némi változatosság volt a folytonos edzések és gyakorlatok közt. Mert azóta is edzettem és gyakorlatoztam. Persze megerősödtem az intenzív mozgástól és a képességeim is fejlődtek, de úgy gondoltam, jobb formában tartani magamat, mint ellustulni. És ezt az elképzelést a csoportomban is alkalmaztam, minden gyakorlat előtt némi erősítést végeztünk, vagy esetleg futottunk pár kört a kerítések mentén.

- Kölyök! – hallottam egy kiáltást, majd megfordulva láttam Rick, az egyik Wild Geese tag közeledő alakját is. A saját csapatomnak hadnagy voltam, de a többieknek még mindig kölyök. – Újabb támadás! Sir Hellsing üzeni, hogy a Racoon is menjen segíteni, mint fedező. – kiáltotta. A Racoon a csapatom neve volt és mosómedvét jelent… valamilyen belső vicc kapcsán jött fel, aztán Ted, egy másik csapattag úgy gondolta, jó név lenne… én meg hagytam, hadd örüljenek, hogy van saját nevük. Vagy nevünk. Végül is belegondolva, talán egy fokkal jobb, mint a vadludak, nem?

- Rendben. – bólintottam, majd a csapathoz fordultam. – Emberek, hallottátok, küldetés! Egy-két, egy-két, fegyvert kézbe, futólépésben a szállító felé! – diktáltam az ütemet, ők pedig engedelmesen szedték a lábukat, és mindannyian a nekünk kijelölt szállító felé vettük az irányt, Serassal együtt.

Míg a csapatom hátra ült, én a sofőr mellett foglaltam helyet, hogy némi tájékoztatást kérjek a helyzetről… most már az én felelősségem volt eligazítani az embereimet, így nem árt, ha én is tudom, mi a helyzet.

- Fegyveres ghoulok bevették magukat egy raktárépületbe. Jelentések szerint szervezett akciónak látszik. Feltehetőleg legalább egy vámpír is van velük. – közölte velem a sofőr. – A Wild Geese és Seras feladata a támadás, a Racoon hátulról ügyel. Kezdő csapatnak eléggé megfelelő feladat, eh? – nézett rám egy pillanatra.

- Igen, pont megfelelő. Ha hibáznak, még lehet korrigálni, kevesebb veszély. – helyeseltem, míg próbáltam valamilyen stratégiát kidolgozni, de a valós helyzetről csak a helyszínen bizonyosodhatunk meg teljesen, így az előre tervezés nem sokat segít.

Ahogy a szállító kocsik leparkoltak, a ghoulok egyből tüzet nyitottak ránk a raktárépület ablakaiból.

- Még szerencse, hogy golyóálló… - mondta a sofőr, míg összerakta a fegyverét.

- Vagy esetleg okosabb lett volna, ha kicsit távolabb állunk meg… - csóváltam a fejemet, majd kiszálltam, és viszonoztam a fogadást pár golyóval, míg hátramentem a kocsi hátsó ajtajához, és bemásztam hátulra.

- Mi a terve, Bernadotte kapitány? – kérdeztem adóvevőn, míg intettem a többieknek, hogy készülődjenek.

- Hát kölyök, lassanként előremegyünk, szoros felállásban. Ti hátulról fedeztek… pár embert kinthagyunk, hogy az ablakokban levőket szedjék le. Oh, és Seras átjöhetne, rá szükségünk lesz. Vége. – jött a válasz, Seras pedig bólintott.

- Máris megy. Vége. – feleltem, és visszaraktam a helyére a készüléket, míg Seras a hatalmas fegyverével nagy nehezen kikászálódott a kocsiból. – Várj, talán vigyél egy könnyebb fegyvert is… - dobtam oda neki egy kisebb kaliberű pisztolyt, ő pedig elrakta, és elindult a másik kocsi felé.

- Akkor… Jonathan, Ted, Fred ti a kocsik fedezékéből fogjátok leszedni az ablakokban levőket. Jack, Mick, Larry és én pedig bemegyünk a csapat mögött, és amit kihagytak, azt elintézzük. Ted, adóvevőn tájékoztass kétpercenként. – adtam ki a parancsot, ők pedig készenállva bólintottak. Hallottam, hogy a másik kocsiból elindulnak, majd én is jeleztem. – Gyerünk!

Jonathanék elfoglalták a helyeiket a kocsik fedezékében, s míg a Wild Geese előretört, szorgalmasan lövögették az ablakokat, és az én kis csapatom is besegített nekik. Majd a Wild Geese beért, úgyhogy rajtunk volt a sor. A mi bevonulásunkat is golyózápor kísérte, de egyre kevesebb, ahogy Jonathanék sorra kilőtték a ghoulokat az ablakból, még mielőtt azok tüzelhettek volna.

Előttünk az épületben kettévált a csapat, az egyik egyenesen haladt tovább, a másik balra. Seras egyedül elindult a jobb oldali folyosón. Jacket és Micket balra küldtem, míg mi Larryvel elindultunk Seras után. Csöndesen vonultunk, a hátunk felől jövő lövöldözés egyre halkabb lett. Kicsit jobban lemaradtunk Larryvel, hogy ha valami Serasra akarna támadni hátulról, ne vegyen észre minket. Be is jött a tervem, mert amint a vámpírlány elhaladt az egyik nyílás mellett, egy fegyveres kéz nyúlt ki utána, de nem volt ideje lőni, ugyanis a speciális golyóink tőből leszakították a kezét. Seras megfordult a zajra, de addigra az előbukkanó ghoult is elintéztük.

Az előttünk levő nagyobb térből halk hörgés hallatszott. Seras egyszerűen rájuk lőtt a nagy fegyveréből, és a ghoul csoportosulás egy pillanat alatt megsemmisült.

- Zsákutca. – jelentette ki körbenézve. – Itt nem lehet több.

- Hadnagy, kint minden rendben. Egyre kevesebb ghoul a nyílásokban. – hallatszott Ted hangja az adóvevőmből.

- Rendben, folytassák! – feleltem. – Forduljunk vissza? – vettem fel az ötletet, Seras pedig rábólintott. Elindult felém, de sajnos későn vettem észre, hogy az égett kupacból, ami egy perce még egy csapat ghoul volt, az egyik gyorsan felegyenesedik és lő. Gyorsan rálőttem, és el is találtam, de addigra már ő is tüzelt, és a golyó gyomron találta Serast.

- Ugh. – rogyott össze a lány, én pedig intettem Larrynek, hogy segítsen neki.

- Fogd meg, és vidd ki innen. – szóltam.

- És a fegyvere? Nem bírom el… - felelte Larry. Igaz, Seras vámpír volt, ezért is bírta el azt a nagy fegyvert, amit hordott. Normális halandó alig bírta felemelni, nemhogy cipelni.

- Majd én viszem… - nyögte Seras, és feltápászkodott, a vállára véve a fegyverét. Larry egyik oldalról átkarolta, hogy megtámassza. Intettem nekik, hogy induljanak, míg én a kupachoz léptem, és szétrúgtam. Karok és lábak, és egyéb testrészek, de egy egész ghoul vagy vámpír sem volt köztük, így én is utánuk indultam.

Az elágazásnál összetalálkoztunk a bal oldali csapattal, majd Bernadotte kapitány csapata is csatlakozott.

- Tiszta minden. – jelentette Mick.

- Biztos ez? – kérdeztem kétkedve. Azután, hogy azt hittük, leszedtük az egész csapatot, és mégis előbukkant egy újabb, már semmiben sem bíztam. Ez nem vallott a ghoulokra.

- Mi történt, Seras? – kérdezte a kapitány.

- Az egyik rálőtt, pedig leterítettük az egész csoportot. – magyarázta Larry. Seras kezdett sápadt lenni.

- Uh… azt hiszem ez ezüst golyó… különben már elkezdett volna gyógyulni… - nyögte, és ahogy megfordult, láttuk, hogy a sebe füstöl.

- Vigyétek gyorsan ki, szedjék ki belőle minél előbb! – adta ki a parancsot Bernadotte. – Racoon, kísérjétek. Wild Geese, mi még egyszer körülnézünk, hogy maradt e még ghoul. Vámpírt eddig nem találtunk, lehet, hogy csapdát állított vagy elrejtőzött.

- Gyerünk! – mondtam a csapatomnak, és Serast támogatva kirohantunk, míg a Wild Geese ismét három részre szakadva újra elindult befelé.

Kint leültettük Serast, és a kiérkező tisztítók közt szerencsére találtunk egy orvost is, úgyhogy rábíztuk a golyó kivételét.

- Hadnagy! – hallottam a hátam mögött, és megfordultam. Sir Integra állt a sötétített kocsi előtt, szokásos szivarjával. – Jelentést!

- Elviekben tiszta minden, de Bernadotte kapitány visszarendelte a Wild Geeset, hogy körbenézzenek még egyszer. Vámpírt nem találtunk, csak ghoulokat.

- És Seras Victoria? – biccentett a vámpírlány felé, akiből éppen kiszedték a golyót.

- A leterített ghoulokból hirtelen felegyenesedett egy, és rálőtt, mielőtt megállíthattam volna. Feltehetőleg vártak, mivel ezüst golyó volt a töltény. Ezért is ment vissza Bernadotte kapitány.

- Hadnagy, bent minden tiszta. Lehet, hogy az volt a vámpír, aki lelőtte Serast. – szólalt meg az adóvevőm. Integra mellém lépett, és elvette tőlem.

- Kapitány, rendelje ki a csapatot! – adta ki a parancsot Integra, majd visszaadta az adóvevőm.

- Vettem, vége. – hangzott a felelet.

- Van itt még egy vámpír… - bukkant fel Alucard a semmiből Integra oldalán. – Érzem… bujkál.

- Az épületben? – kérdeztem hozzá fordulva.

- Nem… az épület üres… - nézett maga elé Alucard.

- Alucard, keresd meg. Több hiba tűrhetetlen! – szólt Integra, Alucard pedig meghajolt. Ekkor újabb lövések hallatszottak, de nem az épület felől, hanem a hátunk mögül, az erdősebb részből. Alucard gyorsan megpördülve előrántotta a fegyverét, és lőtt. A felénk száguldó golyók közül hármat eltalált a sajátjaival, így azok felrobbantak a levegőben, de hármat elvétett, így azok egyenesen Sir Integra felé száguldottak. Reflexszerűen elé léptem, épp jókor, így helyette az én testemet találta el a három lövedék. Hátratántorodtam, és beleütköztem Integrába, majd ahogy talajt vesztettem, megbicsaklott a lábam, de Integra megtartott.

- Orvost ide! – kiáltott Integra, míg Alucard a menekülő vámpír után eredt, és ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen lelőtte volna, dühösen szétszaggatta.

- Nem lehet rajta segíteni… az egyik a tüdejét találta el, a másik kettő a gyomrát. Nincs meg az a felszerelés és környezet, hogy kiszedjem belőle biztonságosan… egy is halálos, de hogy három… - nézett végig rajtam az orvos, ahogy ott feküdtem kiterülve, Integra térdén a fejemmel, még mindig a fegyverembe kapaszkodva. Nagyon nehéz volt lélegezni, és éreztem, ahogy a gyomromat pokoli fájdalom járja át. Halványan emlékeztem rá, hogy a gyomorlövésbe, ha nem látják el, tizenöt percen belül belehal a beteg, ráadásul nagy kínok közt, ahogy a gyomorsav szétmarja a szerveket… igen, kezdtem én is érezni ezt a fájdalmat, intenzívebb volt eddigi minden fájdalmamnál. Ordítani szerettem volna a kíntól, de szám csak néma sikolyra nyílt, ahogy egyre nehezebben lélegeztem, egyre nehezebb volt egy-egy lélegzetvétel.

Hát ez a vége? Itt és most? Micsoda halál! Hősies tettemre biztos emlékeznek majd, satöbbi, satöbbi… szinte láttam magam előtt a temetésem, jajj szegény még olyan fiatal volt, jó kölyök volt, a tipikus dolgok… vicces, hogy még a halálomon is viccelődök… csak ne fájna ennyire…

- Meg fog halni… - hallottam Integra hangját a fejem felett.

- Igen… - felelte Alucard távolabbról, majd éreztem, ahogy megmozdítanak, és újabb fájdalom hasított belém. – Nem kérek engedélyt… - szólt.

- Nem is szoktál… - mondta Integra. - De ha kérnél… most talán megadnám…

- Köszönöm, mester. – megint mozdulat, majd éreztem a süvítő szelet. Mi történik? Még nem haltam meg, különben nem fájna ennyire… nem látok semmit.

_Haldokolsz. Te is érzed. De felajánlom neked… gyere velem. A te döntésed. De jól gondold meg, mert nincs visszaút._

Alucard hangját hallottam a fejemben, tisztán és érthetően. Az én döntésem? Nincs visszaút? Miről beszél… nem értem… egyre jobban homályosodik, minden elúszik, minden gondolat elhalványul.

_Dönts. Most! Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk!_

Sürgetsz… át kellene gondolni, megbeszélni, mérlegelni… hisz mi van, ha… és akkor, ha… de nem… nem tiszta. Mit is akartam? Ne tudom, semmit sem tudok, minden homályos, összefolynak a gondolatok…

- Cc… - csettintett a nyelvével dühösen. – Tudod mit, nem bajlódok veled, úgyis tudom, hogy akarod…

_Csak szerettem volna, ha kimondod… vagy ha csak gondolod, is elég…_

Mit akarok? Miről beszélsz… nem értem. Annyira fáradt vagyok… hagyj aludni, majd este megbeszéljük… de nem! Nem! Igen! Hogy felejthettem el, majdnem elhomályosodott ez is! Tudom már! Igen, hát persze, hogy akarom! Mindig is akartam! Nem kell átgondolni semmit, nem kell megbeszélni, ezerszer átrágtam már magam rajta. Te is tudod, én is tudom, akarom, mindig is akartam!

_Igen…_

Éreztem, ahogy elvigyorodik… pedig nem láttam, nem is hallottam már semmit. De nem is számított, a gondolatok homályában belekapaszkodtam egybe, ami még tiszta volt. Tudom, mit akarok, tudom mi fog történni, én választottam, én akartam mindig, s most megkapom. Nem kell látnom, nem kell hallanom… de érezni fogom, a sok fájdalom ellenére is.

És igen, éreztem, ahogy a nyakamba vájja fogait, éreztem a vért, s eltompult minden más fájdalom. Aztán húzást éreztem, és a három golyó elhagyta a testemet… a sebek véreztek, de tudtam, már nem sokáig. Ha nem vérzek el mielőtt átváltoztat, akkor minden rendben lesz.

És minden rendben lett.

Mikor újra feleszméltem és kinyitottam a szememet, a karjaiban találtam magam.

- Már megint deja vum van… - néztem fel rá vörös szemeimmel, s narancssárga szemüvege mögül az enyémhez hasonló vörös szempár válaszolt tekintetemre.

- Így találkoztunk… így búcsúzunk… - felelte komoran.

- Igen… - mosolyodtam el, majd még mindig csak őt nézve, a szemem csak a szemét látva, feljebb emeltem a fejemet, és egy pillanatra hozzáérintettem az ajkam az övéhez. Ő meglepődött tekintettel nézett rám.

- Köszönöm… mester! – mondtam, és felnevettem. Gyenge voltam még és fáradt, de boldog. Igen, éreztem. Boldog voltam és felszabadult. Boldogan nevettem, kacagtam az éjszakában. Lehet, hogy bolondnak néztek a többiek, de nem számított. Most igazán nem számított semmi. Alucard kicsit megütődve nézett le rám, de aztán megjelent az arcán a jól ismert vigyor, és ő is felnevetett. Hangunkat felkapta az éjszakai hűvös szél, és messze vitte.

Kicsit távolabb Integra csak a fejét csóválta a kocsinak támaszkodva, majd halvány mosollyal rágyújtott egy újabb szivarra, és felnézett a csillagos, holdtalan égre.

oOo

Igen, minden jó, ha a vége jó… de ez nem a vége, ez a kezdet. Egy újabb kezdet.

* * *

_A szerző mentegetőzése, alias utószó:_  
Nos, remélem tetszett, és nem volt Mary Sue-s (próbálom elkerülni ezt a gyakori hibát: a karakter nem világszépe, az IQja se 300, nem is Rambo, és nem is jön össze senkivel a végén, így talán ezzel nem vagyok meggyanusítható). Nem, nem jön össze Alucarddal.  
Eh, utólag jut eszembe, pedig az elején kellett volna szólnom, hogy van pár véres rész benne... hááát, aki idáig eljutott, annak leesett. Gomen.-.-;  
Ezenkívül remélem azért a Hellsinges rajongók értékelik a kis közbeszúrt utalásokat, úgymint pl. a Dracula könyvre, vagy Minára. Ám nem szeretnék mindent megmagyarázni és rámutatni, hogy mire utalgatok és miért... magunktól felfedezni sokkal jobb. A hibákért és pontatlanságokért elnézést, de mikor írtam, semmilyen anyagom/forrásom nem volt hozzá, hogy utánanézzek a szervezet felépítésének, a szobák berendezésének, fegyverek valós működésének, harcászati taktikáknak, stb.

Mindenesetre várom a visszajelzéseket!

Gabryel Mantis


End file.
